Picking up the Ashes
by shortie990
Summary: This is a sequel to Burnt to the Bone. I suggest you read that first before reading this story. Its about how the team deals with life after the fire. Contains GSR and a little bit of Yobling too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Here is the sequel of Burnt to the Bone, Picking up the Ashes. This story is about Sara and Warrick's lives after the fire. How Grissom and Sara stay together. So basically it is about the whole teams lives after the fire. But most will be about Grissom and Sara.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes

Chapter 1

Sara could feel the heat of the flames against her skin as they came towards her. She tried to run but found her feet were glued to the floor. Panic ran through her veins and her heart began to beat fast in her chest cavity as the flames danced around, cornering her.

Smoke escaped into her mouth, down her wind pipe and into her lungs. Her lungs burned with every breath she took.

Her eyes stung with ashes, blinding her as the flames attacked her body. Burning her to the bone. Sara screamed out in pain…

It was then Sara woke up in a cold sweat, her body drenched. Her breathing was rapid and heavy she found. As Sara's eyes adjusted to the light that was coming from the light source over the bed she thought about the dream she had just had.

It had been the fourth time since the accident that she had dreamed about the fire. It had been a week since the accident. The first time had been on the first night she was moved from ICU to another room on the fourth floor. That had been 3 days ago. Now it seems like every time she closed her eyes, she pictured the redness of the flames, the heat of them against her skin.

Sara let out a sigh and turned on to her side, facing her back towards the door and looking out the window. She could see the Strip from where she was. With all the strength she had reached behind her for the extra pillow the nurse had given her and placed it over her face, breathing in total darkness. Sara still had not mastered the use of her legs yet. The doctors still told her it was still too early to tell. But as the more time passed by the more she began to worry.

Sara then soon fell into a restless sleep. Where she still continued to moan and scream out as the fire in her dreams danced over her.

* * *

Grissom who was back at his townhouse that night after being told to go home by Sara was also finding it hard to sleep. In the last week he had not left Sara's bed side. He had slept in the chair beside her bed waking up when she needed him. Calming her when a nightmare tore her world upside down. But earlier that night Sara had noticed the yellow cast of his skin, the bags under his eyes had told him to go home and get some rest. He had agrued with her but in the end she had won him over. So with a good night kiss Grissom had said good bye and came home.

Grissom had taken a long needed shower and changed into a pair of comfortable grey sweats and a t-shirt before crawling into bed and falling fast asleep.

But after two hours had passed Grissom had woke up. He then turned on his left side and reached out towards Sara but only felt the softness of the sheets beneath his hand.

Grissom let out a disappointed sigh as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the bedroom ceiling. In the last four months Grissom had spent most of his nights with Sara curled up against his side, either here or at Sara's place. Now he couldn't even remember what it was like to sleep with out a warm body beside his. He missed her.

With that he crawled out of bed and headed out of the room. Grissom shoved his feet into a pair of running shoes which were sitting by the front door. He then grabbed his key, cell phone and wallet and shut the town house door behind him.

* * *

Sara again found her self awoken in a cold sweat. But this time was different, this times she woke up screaming.

"Sara baby, it okay," spoke a voice near her. Sara opened her eyes at this and there staring down at her was Grissom.

"Gil," began Sara between breaths. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went home," she asked her brown eyes looking into his blue ones confused.

"I did go home," replied Grissom taking a seat in the chair beside the bed and taking her hand. "But I couldn't sleep."

A smile came across Sara's face at this.

"You had another nightmare," he observed.

Sara closed her eyes and nodded at this. It was then that Grissom leaned in and kissed Sara on the corner of her mouth. He then kissed her full on the lips softly. He pulled away and licked his lips before kissing her again. This time harder and longer. It wasn't long before Sara was kissing him back.

Grissom adjusted his weight on his chair so he was closer into her. He let go Sara's hand and began to explore her body. Starting with her hair down her cheek and neck to her breast. He cupped them in his hands, running his thumb alone the nipple until they were hard and poking through Sara's thin hospital gown.

Sara arched her back pushing her body against his. She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, every burn and bump. As they continued to kiss, Sara clasped the curls at the back of Grissom's neck. But slowly then moved down towards his shoulders and back. Her hand caressing every muscle through his t-shirt.

Their tongues now were intertwined with each other by this point, dancing along with the beat of each others heart.

"Oh Grissom," moaned out Sara from the back of her throat. Grissom opened his eyes at this and stared down at her. Her brown eyes were filled with lust and desire. Grissom let his lips leave Sara's mouth and began to trail them down her long slender neck. He ran his tongue along the edge of where the bandage was. Sara exposed her neck to him, giving him better excuse.

As his mouth worked her neck his hands still cupped her breasts. Moan of desire escaped from her lips as she arched her back once again and closed her eyes.

At this Grissom kissed Sara long and hard on the lips. The kiss was full of hungry and desire for more but both knew they could go no further. So with one last hard peck, they broke away from each other.

Both of them were breathless as they lean away from each other.

Grissom then reached out and wrapped his hand around Sara's and gave it a squeeze. Sara looked over at him at this with tears in her eyes.

"What if I am paralyzed, then what will we do?" she asked her voice shaking.

Grissom eyes lingered on Sara face for a moment before replying. He could not believe she was asking him this. Grissom who himself did not know the answer to her question leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Ssh, just get some sleep," he whispered into her ear. Sara nodded at this and closed her eyes.

Just before she fell asleep, she felt Grissom breath on her neck and his lips brush against hers.

For the first time that night in the four days since she had been there, she had a peaceful sleep, not waking up until morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Picking up the Ashes.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Here is the sequel of Burnt to the Bone, Picking up the Ashes. This story is about Sara and Warrick's lives after the fire. How Grissom and Sara stay together. So basically it is about the whole teams lives after the fire. But most will be about Grissom and Sara.

Thanks for all of you that have read and review the first chapter. You support means a lot. Now here is chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes

Chapter 2

Sara was sitting up in her bed flipping through a magazine that Catherine had given her but she was not really paying attention to it. Her mind was on other things.

She was thinking about last night, and the kiss that her and Grissom had shared and what it almost lead too. Her mind kept on wondering what would happen in the future, if she was paralyzed. Would they still be able to do it?

She knew there were more important things to worry about, but this question kept on popping up. Would Grissom still love her? She couldn't help but wonder. Would she still be able to enjoy it? As she asked her self these questions and more, she did not notice Grissom and Brass enter the room.

Sara looked up as she heard her name be called. She smiled gap tooth at them.

"Hey,"

"Hey," greeted back Grissom, coming around the side of the bed and kissing her sweetly on the lips. This surprised both Sara and Brass. Grissom was usually not one for public affection.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Brass awkwardly to Sara.

Sara whose eyes were still staring at Grissom confused turned to look at Brass and smiled. "I fine, great really thanks," she answered smiling warmly at the officer.

Brass returned the smile. "That's great!"

This little act did not fool Grissom thought he could tell that Sara was just putting on an act. Something was bothering her, he just didn't know what?

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock and the nurse had just brought in Sara's dinner for her; roast beef, mashed potatoes, vegetables, a brownie and juice. Sara looked down at her plate disgusted. She had been a vegetarian for a few years now, she had told the nurse this but I guess you don't get a choice in a hospital. So with that Sara, poked around the meat with her fork at the vegetables and took a bite.

The vegetables where soggy and cold in Sara's mouth, she made a face as she chewed them. Hospital food sucked, thought Sara as she ate the remainder of the vegetables. Once every last one was eaten, Sara placed her fork down and pushed the food tray away.

She leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel hot angry tears welling up in her eyes. She was frustrated. She wanted to go home. She was tired of looking at the ugly yellow hospital walls, and of the food. Of everything basically. She was mad that she could not move and had to rely on others for everything. She wanted her life back!

Tears fell one by one down her pale cheeks, like rain drops on a window. Just then Sara emotions got the best of her and took the magazine she had been reading earlier and threw it across the room. The magazine hit the wall and fell to the ground. By this point angry sods took over Sara's body. Her chest heaved up and down, her breathing was rapid.

At the moment there was a soft tap on the room door and Warrick appeared into the room. He had been released from the hospital two days after the accident. A look of concern came across his face at the sight of his friend in distress.

Sara who had not seen him enter was a little jumpy when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara."

Sara looked up at Warrick through her red teary eyes then suddenly looked away embarrassed. Sara never cried and when she did it was in her own privacy. She never let anyone seen her vulnerable side.

"Sara," gently spoke Warrick, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Honey," he whispered taking her hand.

Warrick had been asked by Grissom to check on Sara. Grissom had returned back to work but was worried about her. Warrick had agreed to check on her, he was planning on visiting her anyways. He had some time off work until his collar bone healed.

Sara pulled away from Warrick, turning her back towards him as best as she could. Warrick tried to get Sara to talk and calm down but she just ignored him. She was crying hysterically now and Warrick wanted to know what was up.

So he stood up and walked around the bed to the other side. He kneeled down in front of her but before she could pull away, he took her face in his hand. He gently then began to caress her cheek. A moment passed before Sara's breathing became calm a little and she looked up at Warrick. Her brown eyes washed out in tears. Warrick smiled at Sara, gently massaging her jaw line with his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Everything," she replied back softly.

* * *

The night shift had just started and Grissom was in his office, about to head out to hand out assignments to the three remaining nightshift CSI's. Grissom stared blankly down at his cell phone, which was lying in front of him on the desk. He was waiting for Warrick to phone about Sara. He wanted to know how she was doing but didn't want to give anything away at the same time. Grissom had a fairly good idea that Warrick knew about him and Sara but didn't know how much he knew. He didn't want to lead him on.

Both Sara and him had decided they wanted to keep their relationship private still but Grissom had found that hard to do over the last week. He had great difficulty trying not to hold her in his arm at the hospital when the group was visiting. He just loved her so much and he couldn't help but show it sometimes.

Grissom's hand hovered over the phone, debating whether or not to phone Warrick himself when Nick stepped into the room.

"Hey," came the Texan voice.

Grissom dropped his hand at this and looked up.

Nick flashed his pearly whites at his boss, "We are all ready for the assignments."

Grissom gave the young CSI a puzzled look before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh the assignments….right…I was just coming now," spoke Grissom rising to his feet. As he did so he shoved his phone into his pocket and tucked the folders under his arm.

Grissom then made his way over to the door Nicky following behind him. The two of them then made their way to the break room where Catherine and Greg waited.

Catherine and Greg both looked up from what they were doing and over at Grissom and Nick.

"Finally,"breathed out Greg as Grissom approached the two of them.

"Well it's nice to see you too Greg," smirked Grissom over at the young CSI.

"Sorry it's just that you took so long," replied Greg leaning back in his chair.

"Anyways," spoke Grissom turning his attention away from Greg and on to the rest of the team. "Since Sara and Warrick are both on leave, you all will probably be working solos for awhile." With that a rang of yes's rang through the room, mostly coming from Nick and Greg. "At least until Warrick comes back," continued Grissom ignoring the out burst.

* * *

Once assignments were handed out Grissom, headed back to his office to finish off some paper work that had been left on his desk earlier. As he poured him self a hot cup of coffee and got settled in his chair, there was a soft tap on the door and Catherine entered.

Grissom smiled at his friend and gestured her to come in.

Catherine returned the smile and took a seat in front of Grissom's desk.

"I am just about to head out but I wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked sounding concerned.

Grissom stared blankly at her, "Why would you want to know how I am doing?"

"Well it's just that you been away for a week and I haven't really seen you that much. You have been spending most of your time at the hospital visiting Sara," spoke Catherine to her friend. "I know how much you care for her."

Grissom didn't know what to make of his friend words. Was Catherine implying she knew something about him and Sara or was she saying she knew that they had a pass together?

When Grissom did not reply she continued on, "I know she cares for you too. Seeing her hurt like that must have really moved you uh?"

Grissom just grunted at this not sure where she was going.

"I know seeing her like that really moved me. Seeing some one you work with each day, in such pain and stress does really affect you. And I am not as close to Sara, as you are."

With that silence filled the room. Catherine green eyes stared into Grissom blue ones. There was note of determination in her eyes, noted Grissom. It was like they were trying to force some secret information out of him, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

A moment passed before Catherine looked away and stared down at her wrist watch.

"Well I better be going, I just wanted to see how you were doing that all," she spoke turning her glaze back on him as she got to her feet.

"I am just worried."

Grissom stared up at his friend for a second before replying, "I know you are worried but there is nothing to worry about I am fine but thank you for the concern."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Instead she smiled at Grissom and left the room.

Grissom watched Catherine leave, a sweat of relief running down his forehead. He had been so worried that Catherine was going to say something of his relationship with Sara.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Picking up the Ashes. There will be more to come soon, I promise.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Here is the sequel of Burnt to the Bone, Picking up the Ashes. This story is about Sara and Warrick's lives after the fire. How Grissom and Sara stay together. So basically it is about the whole teams lives after the fire. But most will be about Grissom and Sara.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank my beta, StokeSidle for all her help.

I know its been a really long time since I last posted anything but I have been really busy with school and studying for my exams, but that it all over now. So here is chapter 3 enjoy!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes

Chapter 3

Warrick sat with Sara for some time talking to her, trying to calm her down. She then eventually calmed down and fell asleep.

Warrick watched as her eyes moved beneath the lids and she moaned out. She was having a nightmare about the fire he assumed. He had many him self too at night. His were about entering the house and hearing Sara's cries for help but always ended with him getting there too late. He would bolt up in bed at the image of Sara's life less burnt body in his brain. Sometimes he had even been sick to his stomach with the thought of him not getting there quick of enough. It always seemed so real to him.

Warrick grasped Sara's hand tightly in his own giving her comfort when he could not reach her. As Warrick felt him self began to drift into sleep his phone went loudly off in his pocket. Warrick eyes shot open at this. He cursed under his breath as he let go of Sara's hand, making sure not to wake her and grabbed his phone. He looked down at the caller idea, it flashed the home number, Tina was calling.

Warrick cursed again, this time more loudly as pressed the phone to his ear and answered.

"Hello," he spoke looking over at Sara. She was still fast asleep. The ringing phone had not been loud enough to awake her from her misery.

"Warrick, where the HELL are you?" asked an angry sounding Tina on the other end.

"Well it's nice to see you too," spoke Warrick sarcastically.

"Don't play jokes with me, Mr. Brown. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, visiting my friend," replied back Warrick his voice rising a bit. He was pissed off at Tina for bothering him like this.

"Well you should be home!"

"Why? It's only eight o'clock and besides I told you I would be coming here," he spoke his voice shaking with rage.

"No you DIDN'T!" shrieked Tina.

"Yes I DAMN WELL DID!"

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Tina, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that," spoke Warrick more softly and calmer this time. He hadn't meant to yell but sometimes his emotions got the better of him.

"No, I shouldn't have argued with you. I know how much you care for your friend." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And don't rush home; take all the time you want, ok?"

"Kay, thanks babe. I love yah!"

"I love yah too," replied back Tina hanging up the phone.

A smile spread across his face as he shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He then turned and started down at Sara's sleeping face. Her right hand was tucked under her chin and her left hand was resting softly beside it. Her mouth was wide open and a dab of droop rested on the corner of her lip.

Warrick then rose from his seat and turned off the light that shone down on Sara's face. He then leaned in and kissed her softly on head before leaving the room. Visiting hours were almost over and Sara looked like she was done for the night. Warrick looked back at his sleeping friend for one more second before he exited through the door.

* * *

Grissom was sitting at his desk, going over a file that one of the Day shift handed to him. It was the results back from the fire. They had solved the case.

As Grissom began to read the report, his cell phone went off in his pocket. With out tearing his eyes off the report, Grissom reached in and flipped open his cell phone.

"Grissom," he answered, still reading.

"Hey Griss, its Warrick," spoke a deep male voice on the other line.

Grissom stopped reading at this and looked up.

"I just got back from the hospital, I am on my way home now," continued Warrick.

"How's Sara?" he asked.

"She the same," replied Warrick. He wasn't going to tell his boss that he walked in on Sara crying. He didn't want to upset Grissom more than he already was. The man had enough on his plate already. "She's sleeping now."

"That's good. Well thanks Rick for checking up on her," spoke Grissom into the phone pitching the bridge on his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"No problem, well see yah," spoke Warrick before hanging up.

"Bye," with that Grissom clicked off his phone and placed it on the desk.

He closed his eyes for a moment and massaged his temples before going back to the case file. As he opened his eyes, a word jumped off at the page at him, "Accidental."

After reading over the report twice, Grissom closed it and put it on the desk. He then stood up and grabbed his cell phone and made his way out of the office.

Grissom got into his car and just drove. He wasn't sure were he was going but he needed to clear his head.

The report had said that the fire was accidental, that it was started from a gas leak from the basement and spread through out the whole house. It also said that the fire alarms were just put in and had never been tested.

So this whole thing could have been prevented if some one in the family had tested to make sure the fire alarms were working properly. And if they had been working, then maybe Sara would have been able to get out of the house quicker. That she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, with most of her body burned, not able to move.

All these thoughts came rolling in Grissom's head, as he pulled up to the hospital and got out of his car. He knew that visiting hours were over but he just need to say good night before going home.

* * *

Grissom walked passed the nurse's station which appeared to be empty at the moment and into Sara's room. The room was pitch black. There was a sniffling noise coming from the bed.

"Sara?" whispered Grissom, his voice ringing off the walls.

He then made his way over to the bed in the dark and felt for the light.

After a moment or two he found the light switch and the room suddenly flooded with light.

Grissom looked down at Sara in the bed. She was awake and looking right back at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Cherry blossom," he spoke softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, gently whipping away her tears.

"No, they're good tears, tears of joy!" spoke Sara smiling.

Grissom's eyebrows fussed together at this, a puzzled look came across his face.

Sara simply lifted the blanket at this, revealing her feet.

"Watch," she spoke looking back at Grissom for his reaction.

Grissom watched in amazement as Sara's toes began to move, it was the slightest bit of movement but still big.

At first Grissom thought it were his eyes playing tricks on him but no they were really moving.

Grissom then looked at Sara, grinning with pride.

He then placed two hands on the side of Sara's face and pulled her towards him. He then gently kissed her on the lips. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly. It was a happy moment!

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it!

There will be more to come soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle for all their help!

I really had fun writing this chapter and I hope you have the same fun reading it. Enjoy!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes

Chapter 4

"No Shit!" screamed out Catherine into her cell phone excitedly.  
"Hey what's up Cath?" asked Nick, who had heard Catherine's scream from the hallway.  
"Oh my God!!" shrieked Catherine again into the phone.

What ever she was talking about, she was clearly thrilled about it.  
Nick took a seat at the table across from her. He sat there in silence, sipping his coffee, waiting for her to finish so he could ask what was going on.

A moment or two later, Catherine finally said goodbye to who ever she was talking to, and closed her phone.

She then turned to Nick and grinned at him.  
"What's up Cath?" he asked with a smile. "What's got you so happy?"  
"Sara's wiggled her toes!" she said excitedly.  
"What? When?" the Texan asked, surprised at what he had just heard.  
"Griss just called me. Apparently last night, Sara's toes moved!"  
"No bull!"  
"No bull Nicky!" replied Catherine, shaking her head at the young man smiling. "No bull!"  
At that Nick stood up and pulled Catherine into a bear hug. Catherine laughed as Nicky lifted her up into the air and spun around the room. They were both laughing and cheering.

Just then, Greg walked into the room, nursing a mug of his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee. He raised his eyebrows at his two coworkers as they dance around the room. Usually he was the one doing crazy acts in the lab, but Catherine and Nick? This was a first.

Greg cleared his throat loudly.

Nick and Catherine stopped and looked at him. Greg looked at them for an explanation, but they both just stared blankly at him. He then sighed, realizing he would have to do all the work here.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing," both replied.  
"Why were you guys dancing around the room then?" he asked.  
Catherine and Nick both looked at each other and grinned broadly at Greg.  
"What?" asked Greg, getting annoyed by the minute.  
"Sara wiggled her toes!" spoke Nick.  
Greg, who had taken a sip of his coffee, spat it out at what Nick just said.  
"What?" he asked shocked at what he had just heard. His eyes were wide with disbelief.  
"Sara moved her toes last night!" spoke Nick again, grinning at Greg.  
"No shit!"  
"No shit Greggo!" replied Nick.  
Greg then looked at Catherine to confirm this news; she nodded her head at him and smiled. A second later, Greg was grinning from ear to ear.

Soon all three of them were skipping around the room, dancing like maniacs!

Brass appeared in the door and smirked at the trio. "I guess they heard the good news about Sara then," he thought to himself.

* * *

"This is an amazing improvement!" spoke Dr. Chestler, who had been Sara's doctor from the beginning.

Sara returned the doctor's smile. It was an amazing improvement.

"So, do you think I can go home then?" she asked crossing her fingers it would be soon; she missed her small apartment.

"Um…we are going to have to wait and see. It all depends on how fast you regain the movement and strength in your legs back," explained the doctor who was going over Sara's chart.

"Oh," sighed a disappointed Sara. It sounded like she would be here for awhile then.

The doctor, hearing the disappointment in Sara's voice, added, "But I don't see why you couldn't go home by the end of this week!"

Sara perked up a bit at this. The end of the week was only 3 days away. The doctor looked down at Sara and smiled. Sara, in return, flashed him a gaped-tooth grin.

"Now Sara, I want you to meet our physical therapist. You will probably be working with him for about a month or so, however long he sees fit," explained the doctor who was all business now.

"Ok," nodded Sara at the doctor.

* * *

The therapist's name was Dr. Chanasyk, but everyone calls him Mark or Dr. C. He was a young guy, in his late twenties early thirties with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked liked a young Brad Pitt, thought Sara the moment she saw him.

Sara couldn't help but smile at him when he entered the room. Dr. Chanasyk smiled back at her. Sara felt herself blush like a school girl at this. Grissom, who was also in the room, noticed Sara blushing and immediately disliked this Brad Pitt look-a-like doctor, even if he had not spoken a word yet.

After the doctor had introduced himself and asked Sara some questions, he began to work on Sara. He began touching her leg in certain places and asked if she could feel it or not.

Grissom's dislike for the doctor began to grow more as he rested his hand on Sara's thigh and gave it a squeeze. Grissom cleared his throat several times to get Sara's attention, but she ignored him. She was all eyes and ears for the doctor. She was nodding to his every word. This made him even more jealous of the doctor.

As Dr. C began to move Sara's leg up and down, bending it and straightening it, Grissom slumped himself into a chair and crossed his arms over his chest, like a child who was put in time-out.

Once the doctor had left, it was just Sara and Grissom alone again.  
"Did you hear I could go home by the end of this week?" she asked Grissom, turning to face him.  
"Mmmm," replied Grissom, he was still in a funk about Dr. Chanasyk.  
"What's up with you?" asked Sara sitting up, noticing immediately something was bugging Grissom.  
"Nothing," replied Grissom, who uncrossed his arms then re-crossed them.  
"Something's up," spoke Sara. "You're in a mood!"  
"I am not in a mood," replied Grissom.  
"Yes you are, just tell me what's wrong," spoke Sara softly, stroking Grissom's arm.  
"Nothing is wrong Sara," spoke Grissom, pulling away from Sara and standing up.

Sara looked up at him hurt and confused. She didn't know what the hell Grissom's problem was. Just then, a light bulb went off in Sara's brain. She smiled a little at this.  
"You're jealous," she stated.  
"What?" asked Grissom, sounding a little pissed off.  
"You're jealous," repeated Sara, smiling up at Grissom.  
"Jealous?"  
"Yah, jealous of Mark," stated Sara.  
Grissom did not respond at this but turned his back to Sara and stared out of the window.  
"It's ok, Gil, to be jealous," spoke Sara softly, hoping that Grissom would turn around. "You're cute when you are. Your eyebrows fuss together and your forehead wrinkles, making you look like a little bull dog. So cute, but also so sexy at the same time," at this, Sara's voice turned seductive.

Just then, Grissom turned around and looked at Sara. She stared back at him.  
"I am not jealous," stated Grissom defiantly.  
Sara just grinned at this.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and now please review!

Next chapter out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle for all their help!

Picking up the Ashes

* * *

"Oh," was all Sara could master as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had just gotten her bandages removed from her burn marks.

She held the mirror up to her face and examined the damage done to her neck. The burn covered most of the left side of her neck and shoulder. It was red and raw looking. The scar tissue was a different colour from the rest of her skin. The doctors had done skin grafting to it, but that still did not cover up all of the damage. The scar on her right calf was also like this. They had put skin grafts on it too.

Sara traced her hand along the edge of the scar from her neck down to her bare shoulder. It was bumpy and rough. Her eyes began to water, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Grissom who was standing close to the bed noticed this and placed an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. It was hard for him to see Sara like this, in pain.

The scars on Sara's neck and body might have been ugly but they did not take her beauty away. She was still beautiful to Grissom, even more now.

Grissom tried to take the mirror away from Sara but she would not let him take it. He did not push this; he knew that she needed time to deal with the scars. He simply just kept his arm wrapped protected around her shoulders.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that Sara placed the mirror down on her lap and turned to Grissom. Her eyes were red and bright with tears. It broke his heart to see her like this, but even more to hear, "Do you still love me?"

The words rang through the room. Grissom didn't know how to respond to this. Of course he still loved her, how could he not?

"Sweetie of course I still love you and nothing will ever change that," as he spoke this he reached down and wiped away her tears.

Sara brushed away his hand. "Are you sure? Cause I will understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," her voice choked up and a new set of tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, honey," replied Grissom, cupping Sara's chin and kissing her.

Just then the door to the room flew open and the whole night shift appeared. Sara and Grissom broke away from each immediately at this. They both looked up at their friends to see if they noticed but most of them were still chatting away, except for Warrick who smiled at them and winked.

Sara blushed at this and looked away. Grissom gave Warrick a dirty look which just made him smile wider. Grissom then looked over at Sara who was now being greeted by Greg and Nick.

"Hey Sara," greeted Greg excitedly.

"Hey," greeted Sara back, hugging the man.

Next was Nick who handed Sara over a bouquet of flowers. They were Sara's favourite, pink roses. They were bright and full of colour.

"They're beautiful Nick, thank you," spoke Sara, kissing Nick on the cheek. Nick blushed a little at this and said it was no problem. Sara then felt tears well up in her eyes again but she blinked them away before anyone could see them.

Catherine was next to greet Sara. The two women briefly hugged each other. As Catherine pulled away she handed Sara a gift bag.

"What's this?" asked Sara taking the bag.

"Oh it's nothing really," spoke Catherine shrugging her shoulders. "But open it later."

"Why?" asked Sara.

"No reason, just open it later."

Sara just shrugged at this, "Okay."

She placed the bag next to the flowers on the night stand and looked over at Warrick.

"Are you going to say hi to me?" she asked, titling her head at him.

"Of course girl," spoke Warrick smiling and taking a step closer to the bed. "How are you?" he asked in all serious now. There was a look of concern in his green eyes.

"I'm fine," replied Sara, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Warrick did not look convinced at this but did not want to push it.

Sara then glanced over at Grissom, who just had stood up from where he was seated. He looked down at Sara and smiled trying his best not to give anything away to the group.

"I'm going to go," he spoke just to Sara but loud enough so it seemed like he was addressing the whole group.

Sara looked hurt at this and mouthed "Why?" to him but he just shook his head. She tried to reach out and grab his hand but he moved too quickly.

Just as Grissom opened the door, Sara shouted out, "Hey." This 'hey' was filled with so much raw emotion and feelings; it stopped Grissom in his tracks.

He turned around to face Sara. Their eyes locked and they silently communicated with each other.

Catherine, who already suspected that something was going on between them, raised her eyebrows at this little display of feeling. Warrick already knew about Sara and Grissom. They hadn't come out and told him, but he could tell. He was a level three CSI for crying out loud. Nick and Greg on the other hand did not notice anything between the two of them.

Grissom smiled at Sara before saying goodbye to the whole team and left the room. Once Grissom had left, Sara continued to stare at the door.

Warrick noticing the distress and disappointment on her face walked over to the side of the bed and whispered something in Sara's ear. Sara laughed out loud at whatever Warrick spoke in her ear.

Catherine's ears perked up at this. Had she been wrong, was there something going on between Sara and Warrick instead? But she shook her head at this, when she saw the ring on his finger…he was married!

Warrick noticed Catherine staring and smiled up at her. He still felt guilty over the whole Tina thing at the hospital and such. Catherine returned the smile. She couldn't stay mad at him. He had that affect on her.

* * *

The group stayed for about two hours or more, talking and chatting and trying to cheer Sara up. Not once did any one mention the burn marks, which were visible now. It was a fun time but soon they were kicked out; visiting hours were over and they had to get ready for work. Before they left though, they all promised that they would come back later. She waved goodbye as they all left the room.

Catherine was the last to leave; she had paused at the door and turned back to Sara.

"Yes Cath?" asked Sara.

"You can open the present now," was all she said before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Sara was puzzled at first but then she remembered the bag that Catherine had given her. She turned towards the night stand, where the gift bag and flowers still lay. She took them both and placed them on her lap. She smelt the sweetness of the roses, before paging a nurse and asking for a vase to put them in. After the nurse returned with the vase, Sara thanked her and placed the flowers in it. Sara then turned towards the gift bag and reached in it.

Inside Sara's hand made contact with something soft and smooth. She slowly pulled it out of the bag and revealing a beautiful aqua blue pashmina. Sara ran it through her hands and brought it up to her face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against the soft buttery material. "But how did Cat know?" thought Sara to her self as she admired the scarf. Sara then twisted her hair into a knot at the back of her head, held up by a pencil and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She then grabbed the mirror she was using earlier. She twisted her neck to see the affect it had. The pashmina did its job, it covered up most of the burn mark on her neck, except for a tiny bit at the top, but you could hardly tell. Sara smiled at her self in the mirror; she was very pleased with the results.

* * *

Catherine waved goodbye to the guys as she approached her car. As she opened her purse to search for her keys, Warrick approached her.

"Hey," he greeted the red head.

Catherine looked up at this and smiled at him, "Hey."

"Do you want to go for a cup of coffee and talk," he asked, shoving his hand in his pocket. He was nervous.

Catherine was a little taken back by this. She stopped what she was doing and looked into Warrick's bright green eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't," she spoke.

Warrick smiled at this and said he understood, but in his eyes was disappointment. If he had asked earlier she would had said yes in a heartbeat, but he was married now. That changed everything.

"You know I would love to, but it's late and I have to go home to Lindsey before work," apologized Catherine as she shoved the key into the car door and opened it. "I'm sorry," she said turning to face him before sliding into the driver seat.

"No, its okay Cath, I understand," with that, he walked away.

Catherine waited until he disappeared from her sight before shutting the car door and crying. She really didn't know why she was crying, the tears just started to fall. She was crying because she couldn't be with the man she loved. She was crying because he was married. She was crying because she had lied to him. She didn't have to go home to Lindsey. Lindsey was at a sleep over to night. She was crying because the look on Sara face when Grissom was leaving. She was crying because Grissom had not told her about Sara and him. She was crying for everything and everyone.

Catherine eventually got herself together and started her car. Before she pulled out of the parking lot she looked at her self in the mirror. She was a wreck. Her make up was ruined. Her mascara was running. She quickly wiped it away with a Kleenex she found.

She then drove home to an empty house.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle for all their help! Best betas ever!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes

Chapter 6

It was Sunday, the end of the week; Sara could finally go home. She had been spending about five to six hours for the past three days with Dr. Chanasyk, Mark. He was helping her walk again. It had been tricky at first for Sara but now she could stand on her own two feet with little support. But in order to really walk, she needed the support of crutches.

Sara sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Grissom to finish filling out the forms in order for them to leave.

"Okay, I'm done!" exclaimed Grissom, looking up from the clip board on his lap to smile at Sara.

Sara returned the smile, "Great, get the nurse! I want to go!"

"Well isn't someone a little impatient?" teased Grissom.

Sara just stared at him, smirking. She had a right to be impatient; she had been here for the past two weeks. She just wanted to go home to her king size bed and sleep.

"Don't worry," spoke Grissom, coming over to Sara. "We'll be out soon." He leaned in and kissed Sara quickly on the mouth before leaving the room. He had gone to go get a nurse.

Five minutes later, Grissom returned with a young nurse and a wheel chair.

"Oh, I don't need that," protested Sara the moment she laid eyes on it.

"I'm sorry ma'am, its policy!" spoke the nurse, wheeling the chair up to the bed. Sara shot a dirty look at the nurse; her death stare. She didn't know what to be madder about; that she was being forced to use a wheel chair or that she was called ma'am.

Grissom smiled to himself at this as he helped Sara into the wheel chair.

"Oh my gosh! Home sweet home," cried Sara as Grissom opened her apartment door and she stepped inside. Never before had Sara been so happy to see the purple walls of her small apartment.

As Sara made her way over to the couch, Grissom shut the front door. He then came over to where Sara was seated and took a seat. Sara moved her crutches off the couch making more room for Grissom, who took a seat at the end.

Sara scolded him for this, "Why are you seated all the way over there?"

Grissom stared at her blankly. "I don't know," he shrugged.

"Well come and sit by me," she stated with a pout. This was a first time in a long while that she had Grissom all to herself.

Grissom grinned at this and moved over to Sara.

"Is this better?" he asked has he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and leaned in towards her.

"Very," replied Sara in a low sultry voice, her eyes gleaming with desire. This was the moment she had been waiting for all along to have with Grissom.

The tips of their noses were touching they were so close. Sara placed her hands firmly on Grissom's chest as Grissom tightened his grip around her waist. She then could not take it any more and kissed Grissom on the lips. He welcomed the kiss with open arms and kissed her back. The kiss was filled with passion and desire.

Sara slipped her tongue into Grissom's mouth as she pulled him down on top of her. Grissom's hands worked on the bottom of her t-shirt lifting it up slowly, revealing a lilac cotton bra. Sara ran her hands along Grissom's back, pressing her hips into his.

Grissom broke the kiss and removed the scarf from Sara's neck, revealing her burn mark.

Sara stiffened at this. She was still self conscious about her scar, even if it was only Grissom but he did not seem to notice this. He went right on kissing her neck, running his tongue along the burn tissue.

Sara closed her eyes and let out a moan, "Oooo-oooo-oooo!"

As Grissom continue to attack her neck, she started to remove his shirt, button by button. The shirt was soon on the floor along with Sara's scarf.

Grissom's knees buckled as Sara once again pressed her hips against his. He was aroused by this, she could tell. They soon began to kiss again, making out like teenagers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a call of Sara's name.

It was Greg.

Grissom swore out loud at this as he moved off of Sara and began to put on his shirt. Sara sat up and pulled down her t-shirt. "Just a minute Greg!" she called out.

Grissom gave her a smile as he handed over her scarf and made his way over to the door. Grissom had known that the team would come over and visit Sara; he just didn't think it would be right after shift.

Grissom held his breath as he opened the door; standing outside in the hall was Greg, Nick and Brass. Both Greg and Nick gave him a questionable look at to why he was answering Sara's door. Brass, on the other hand, just smiled at his friend.

Grissom let them all in, avoiding Brass's eye as he passed him. He didn't need his input right now.

"Hey," greeted Sara to the guys from her position at the couch. She had managed to get her scarf on just in time.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock when the guys finally left for home before heading off to work. Grissom, who had the night off, would be spending the night here with Sara.

After Grissom had closed the front door, he turned and stared around the tiny apartment and sighed. It was a mess. There were empty food containers and dirty plates every where it seemed.

He then made his way over to the coffee table and began to clean up the mess. As Grissom piled plates and plates in his arms, Sara was lying as still as could be on the couch, fast asleep.

Once the coffee table was cleared, Grissom made his way over to the kitchen, were he loaded up the dish washer. His next task was taking out the garbage.

Once Grissom had returned, he walked over to the couch. He crouched down in front of Sara and lifted her up in his arms.

"Mmmm," sighed Sara, eyes still closed.

"Sh, go back to sleep," whispered Grissom. Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck at this.

He then carried her into the bedroom. The room was dark and damp. It had not been lived in for two weeks now.

Grissom switched on the light and made his way over to the bed. The room had looked the same as Sara had left it. There were clothes and stuff on the floor. The bed was poorly made, like it was made in a rush. Sara had been running late for work and had quickly made it.

Grissom lay Sara down on the bed gently, he stared down at her for a few seconds she looked so peaceful. He then leaned down and gave her a good night kiss on the mouth.

Just as Grissom began to pull away, he felt Sara kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her.

Grissom kissed Sara back immediately, swinging his legs over the bed and straddling her. He ran his hands down her body, feeling her curves as he went.

Sara let her arms drop from Grissom's neck and started to travel them down his shirt, unbuttoning it.

Soon the shirt was removed and tossed onto the floor. As they continued to remove each other's clothing, the kiss deepened, tongues dancing about.

Once all their clothing was removed, Grissom began to explore Sara's body with his mouth. Starting at the base of her neck and making his way down.

Sara just lay there and closed her eyes, enjoying his every touch. Grissom kissed every scar and burn mark on her body. As he did so, Sara could feel his erection, hot on her stomach.

Grissom looked up and crashed his lips against hers. He wanted her badly now. Sara arched her back and clasped his curls with one hand, as the other softly ran along his shaft. It flinched at this.

He then took his own hand, which was gently rubbing her breasts, and slid it down her torso and in between her legs. Sara spread her legs open at this.

Grissom continued to kiss Sara passionately as he began to massage her cervix. Sara's hips bucked as he fastened his movements. The kiss was soon broke by Sara, who could not take it any more. A moan escaped from her mouth. "Oh Gil…"

Grissom smiled at this and released his finger from her, it was wet with her.

Just as Grissom was about to enter her, Sara stopped him. "No wait!"

"What? What is it?" Grissom asked, sounding worried.

"No, no, it's just you forgot to put a condom on," replied Sara with a smile.

Grissom flushed with embarrassment at this. "Oh."

"Its okay babe," replied Sara, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a box. She took a condom out of it and replaced in the drawer before turning back to Grissom.

A moment later, the condom was on and they were read to go. Grissom positioned himself in between her legs and entered her. Their hips rolled together as one and it wasn't long before they both came to their climax.

Afterwards, Sara curled up beside Grissom and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Grissom looked down at her at this and kissed her. The kiss was long and sweet. A few moments later they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Picking up the Ashes

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle for all their help! Best betas ever!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes

Chapter 7

About a month after the fire, Sara returned back to work. She was scared shit less of what would happen. The last time she had been out on a crime scene she almost died. Also, she was scared of how people would see her now with her burned skin. But she was also glad to be returning back. Work gave her a sense of balance in her life. Without it, she was a little lost.

"Okay Sidle, breathe!" spoke Sara to herself in her rear view mirror. She was trying to get up the nerve to get out of her car and walk over to the lab. The last time she had been this nervous was when she had first arrived in Las Vegas.

She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths that she had learned in her yoga class. Sara had joined a local gym after she was released from the hospital. The gym offered yoga and her doctor said she should sign up. He said it was a great way to regain the muscles in her leg and also flexibility. Sara thought she would hate yoga but she found it surprisingly challenging and relaxing at the same time.

While she was in the middle of her breathing there was tap on her window. This completely freaked Sara out. She then suddenly opened her eyes and looking through the window to see who it was. It was Nick, grinning from ear to ear. Sara's eyes narrowed at him, giving him a deadly glaze. She then grabbed her purse and keys and got out of her vehicle.

"Thanks for scaring me Nicky!" teased Sara, hitting him playfully in the chest.

"Well it's good to see you too girl," replied back Nick still grinning. He then pulled Sara into a tight bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

Sara couldn't help but laugh at this. It was hard to stay mad at Nick. He then placed her back on her feet and released his grip. "So what were you doing in your car?" he asked curious.

"Oh…trying to get up the nerve to enter the lab," she replied softly glazing down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I guess I am afraid how people will see me now."

"That's bull! Everyone will see you as the same!" he spoke smiling at her. "Come on, let's go!" Sara looked up at this and returned the smile. Then together they entered the lab, arm in arm.

In the locker room, Sara was greeted by a very excited Greg.

"SARA!" he screamed when he saw the familiar brunette.

"Hi Greg," greeted Sara smiling at the young CSI. Greg closed his locker door and walked over to her and hugged her. Sara hugged him back. The butterflies she had earlier in her stomach were almost all gone. She was starting to feel better.

Soon after, Sara, Nick, and Greg made their way over to the break room, where Catherine and Warrick were in a deep discussion it looked like.

"Oh…hey!" greeted Warrick, noticing them entering the room. "Hey your back!" he said towards Sara, smiling.

Sara returned the smile and took a seat beside him. "Yep!"

"It's nice to see you Sara!" said Catherine, forcing a smile. She was a little disappointed by the interruption.

"So what have I missed?" she asked looking around at the table.

"Well…." began Nick explaining what had happened in the past month at the lab.

They each told her about cases and funny things that had happened in the lab and such. It felt good to catch up, thought Sara as she laughed at one of Greg's stories.

Soon, Grissom entered the room, with a cup of coffee in one hand and assignments in the other. Sara caught his eye and immediately looked down. She knew she was blushing. She and Grissom had been going out now for six months, she should be use to him staring at her and such. But she was not. Sara still could not believe she and Grissom were in a relationship together.

She could feel his glaze hot on her face as she stared into her mug. She was afraid to look up.

* * *

Just before Sara went off to her scene, which was a decomp, she knocked on Grissom's door.

"Come in," he called.

Sara pushed opened the door but did not step in. Instead she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey," she greeted Grissom, smiling.

Grissom looked up at her and his face broke out into a grin.

"Hi," he greeted back. "Take a seat!" he gestured towards the chairs.

"No thanks," she refused shaking her head.

Grissom was a little disappointed at this. The smile faded from his face.

"I would, but I got a scene to get too. I just wanted to see you before I left…that's all!" spoke Sara in barely a whisper. She then gave Grissom a shy smile.

Grissom stared at her for a second before smiling back at her. "Well have fun!"

"Oh don't worry I will!" laughed Sara as she left the office.

The rest of Sara's shift went like this. Everyone she came in contact with told her it was great having her back.

* * *

At the end of shift, she was exhausted and sweating. She had forgotten what it was like to work a scene and be a CSI. She also smelled a little from the decomp.

Needing a long hot shower, Sara opened up her locker and grabbed her shower bag and a towel and headed towards the showers.

There, she turned on the shower and piled off all her clothes from her sweating body.

She then stepped underneath the water.

The hot water felt like heaven against her skin. Sara stood like this for five minutes, just letting the water fall over her. She then reached for her shower bag and pulled out her shampoo and conditioner and body wash.

About 20 minutes later Sara appeared back in the lockers rooms, refreshed and clean wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. As she opened her locker and put her shower bag back in, Nick and Warrick entered the locker room.

"Damn girl!" cried Warrick noticing Sara. "I didn't know we got new uniforms!"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny!" replied Sara sarcastically.

Warrick and Nick just grinned at this, trying not to laugh. Sara just then turned her back to them, and began to look for her change of clothes. As she did this her towel began to slip but she just mange to catch it before she flashed Greg who had just enter the locker room. He was dazed at what he saw. Sara in a towel, dripping wet.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked towards Nick and Warrick but still staring at Sara. "Or is that really Sara in a towel?"

"No dream, Greggo," laughed Nick, slapping his friend on the back. Greg's reactions at Sara just made the whole situation even funnier.

Sara just went on ignoring the three of them as she searched for a change clothes. She was now holding her towel with one hand, making sure it didn't fall.

A moment or two later, she found a change of clothes at the bottom of her locker. A pair of dark wash straight jeans that had a huge hole in the knee and a deep v-neck, long sleeve purple shirt.

"Well sorry boys, but I am going to go change now!" she spoke standing up and closing her locker.

She then made her way to the back to the showers, were she let the towel drop to her feet and began to get dressed. She first slipped on her bra and panties. Next was the purple shirt and then last the jeans. The jeans were a little tighter then the jeans she normally wore but they would have to do.

When Sara emerged back into the locker room, she got a loud whistle from Nick.

"There's the hottie!" cried Nick grinning.

Sara couldn't help but blush at this. She just shot them all a dirty look as she passed them to her locker. She then began to brush her hair in the mirror which hangs on the inside of her locker.

"So Sara," began Warrick leaning against the locker beside hers.

Sara just grunted at this, she was still mad at them for earlier.

"Come on Sara, we're sorry! We were just teasing that's all," explained Warrick.

Sara just ignored him and put her brush away and reached for her shoulder bag.

"Sara please," begged Warrick.

"What?" snapped Sara, closing her locker and slipping on a pair of navy blue rubber flip flops. Sara's brown eyes pierced into his.

"I wanted to invite you to breakfast, everyone is going," he spoke.

"I dunno," she replied shaking her head. All she really wanted to do right now was go home and curl up in bed.

"Grissom's going," added Warrick smiling.

Sara's face softened at the mention of Grissom's name. She then smiled at Warrick, "Okay."

Warrick just grinned at her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know it was short; the next chapter will be longer.

Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle for all their help! Best betas ever!

This chapter I took from flashbacks from One Last Kiss but changed it a bit and added to it. Please enjoy anyways!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes  
Chapter 8

Grissom and Sara were working on a case together. They were in the evidence room, analyzing evidence they had collected early at the scene. Grissom looked up from what he was doing and stared over the table towards Sara. She didn't notice Grissom's glare. She continued to work. Grissom sighed heavily. This is when Sara looked up.

"Can I help you?" she stated, clearly trying hard not to smile.

Grissom peered over his glasses, "Yes, you can. You can give me a kiss!" he stated simply. Sara mouth formed into an O shape.

"Excuse me?" asked Sara, making sure she heard Grissom right.

"I want you to give me a kiss!"

"But we're in the lab!" exclaimed Sara, still shocked by Grissom's behavior.

"So?"

"So, you want me to kiss you, right here in the lab, where anyone can walk in on us at any time. This is coming from the guy who wouldn't even look in my direction the first couple of weeks, in case someone caught on. This is coming from the guy who wouldn't even kiss me good night outside my apartment in case someone saw us. This is the same guy who wants me to kiss him?" stated Sara eyebrows raised.

"SARA!"

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

Sara glared at Grissom, did he really want a kiss or was he just playing around with her? She then sighed and walked around the table to where Grissom stood. Grissom had only been joking really. He watched her as she came around the table and he looked towards her.

"You really want a kiss, Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Then fine, you got one," Sara said.

Before Grissom could protest, Sara's mouth crashed against his. He found himself kissing her back. Before either of them knew it, Grissom had lifted Sara up, and she was now perched on top of the desk. Sara's tongue slipped through the crack of her month and into Grissom's. Grissom's tongue danced around with Sara's.

Both had totally forgotten where they were. They were in the heat of the moment.

Sara began to move her hand down his stomach and up his shirt. She let her hands feel everything, from his pecks to his love handles. Grissom now stood in between Sara's legs and he pressed his mouth hard against hers. He ran his hands through her hair, and then down her face, towards her shoulders down her arms, towards her hips. His hand slid down the sides of her waist and along her thigh.

Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom and pulled him closer. As his left hand continued to rub up and down her left thigh, his other one, was working its way up her back and trying to unhook her bra. Sara's hands continued to explore Grissom's chest.

Neither them noticed the lab door open and someone stepping in side. Brass let out a chuckle of his two coworkers' behavior. "Now THAT is what I call processing the evidence."

Sara and Grissom broke away from each other and looked towards Brass. He just stood there grinning. He clearly found this funnier than the other two, who had both turned red and looked anywhere but at Brass.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. I just wanted to tell you that we caught the guy."

At that, Brass left the room, leaving Sara and Grissom embarrassed and confused.

"Well…" began Grissom, not really knowing what to say.

"I am going to go," spoke Sara, leaving the room quickly.

"Sara!" called out Grissom after her.

Sara turned on her heel at this and stared back at Grissom.

"We'll continue this later?" he asked.

Sara grinned at this. "Of course," she spoke winking at him, before leaving.

Grissom smiled at himself. He had a hot date tonight with Sara Sidle.

Just then Catherine came into the room and burst Grissom's bubble.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

Grissom looked up at this, his smile fading. "Nothing," he lied shaking his head.

"Oh, come on Grissom, you were happy about something before I came in here. What was it? Did you find a bug or something?" she asked, smiling at little at her own joke.

Grissom just stared at her blankly; he didn't know how to explain himself.

"Come on Gil, tell me," she pleaded. She knew Grissom was hiding something from her and she damn well was going to find out what it was. She was a CSI after all.

"Look Cath, I don't have time to play 20 questions here. I got evidence to process. Can we talk later?" he asked, hoping to shake her off.

Catherine pondered this for a second, and then smiled. "Ok but I am holding you too that conversation!"

"Ok," replied Grissom smiling.

"And Gil," began Catherine.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up.

"Pink is not really your colour, try something darker next time," she added with a smirk before leaving the room.

Grissom just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't get what Catherine had meant and then it hit him; Sara's lip gloss was on his face.

He then roughly rubbed the traces of it off with the back of his hand and poured himself into work. Trying not to think about how he let this slip by Catherine and how much she suspected it was from Sara.

'No, no there is no way that she could think this was from Sara. Sara left way before Catherine had come in. There is no way! Catherine cannot be suspecting a thing,' thought Grissom convincing himself that Catherine did not know anything.

But what Grissom did not know was that Sara and Catherine had run into each other in the hallway.

_Earlier_

Sara stepped out of the room a little dazed and with a giant grin plastered all over her face.

"Hey what's up?" asked Catherine who had just approached Sara.

"Oh…hey Cath," replied Sara, nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"What's with the smile?" she asked.

"Oh, I am just really happy, we caught the guy! Brass said he confessed to the whole thing."

"That's great!" spoke Catherine with a smile. "My case just went cold. We have no leads."

"Oh that sucks," added Sara nodding.

"Yeah!" sighed Catherine "By the way Sara, I love your lip gloss! It's really pretty!"

"Thanks!" replied Sara. "Well I got to go and find Brass. Excuse me."

"'Kay, see you later," called out the red head before heading into the room.

* * *

Grissom entered his two bedroom townhouse and closed the door behind him. He then kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat and keys.

Then he noticed Sara's leather jacket. "Sara must of left it here last night, I will bring it to her tomorrow," thought Grissom as he made his way towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen in opened up the fridge and reached inside for a nice cold beer. In then took out some bread and meat and made him self a sandwich. He had just come back from having breakfast with Catherine and Jim but he still found himself hungry.

Grissom then made his way over to the couch but stopped dead in his tracks, when he noticed a light was coming from his bedroom.

"That's funny, I don't remember leaving the light on," thought Grissom as he walked over to the bedroom and pushed opened the door.

Grissom just stood in the door frame, as he took in the sight in front of him.

There lay a sleeping Sara on his bed. A book was propped open beside her. She was curled up in a fetal position. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her. So just as he took a step away from the door,

"Gil?"

"Yes cherry blossom, what is it?" asked Grissom, coming closer to the bed.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if that was you," whispered Sara back. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

Grissom chuckled at this.

He then put his beer and plate on the nightstand and got into bed next to Sara.

As he drank and ate, he watched Sara's chest rise and fall.

This had been their big hot date! Grissom had canceled on Sara after he explained to her the situation with Catherine and everything. He had invited Brass along with him to the diner so Catherine wouldn't interrogate him. Sara had agreed to postpone their date but she was disappointed. So she came over to Grissom's townhouse to surprise him when he came home, but had fallen asleep in the process.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have reviewed and read. I really enjoy reading your feedback.

Also I want to thank theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle for all their help! Best betas ever!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes  
Chapter 9

The fire burned across her skin and hair; blackening it to a crisp. Sara screamed out in agony and pain and horror. As she did so, the flames continued to dance around her.

Sara's eyes then fluttered open and looked around the room. There was no fire. She was in her apartment. It had been almost 2 months, six weeks, since the fire and Sara still found her self having nightmares about it.

Sara then noticed that her pajama bottoms were wet and so was the sheet. For a moment she thought she had wet the bed but soon realized it was just sweat.

She then looked over to the left hand side of the bed, to where Grissom lay sound asleep snoring softly. He was so used to her nightmares now he barely felt her kicking and stirring. They didn't awake him any more.

Sara then rubbed her face with her hands and looked over to the nightstand where a digital clock sat. It read 2:56 in the morning. Sara softly sighed at this and rested her head against her pillow.

After a moment or two of listening to Grissom's breathing, Sara rolled on to her side and cuddle up to Grissom, spooning him. She then brought her lips up to his neck and began to kiss him. Sara continued this for a while longer. She intensified the pressure of her touch but nothing happened he still remained asleep. Sara then pointed her right foot and began to run it up and down Grissom's bare calf which was poking out from underneath the comforter, but he did not stir at this either. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She then tried one last thing before calling it quits.

Sara slowly reached over Grissom and slipped her hand underneath the comforter. She then found the waistband to his boxers. She then slid her hand in them and placed a hand over Grissom's anatomy. Grissom eyes shot open at this and looked over to Sara who was smiling. She had gotten his attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked clearly outraged.

"Nothing," replied back Sara, as she squeezed her hand that was on him. Grissom closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath as Sara worked her fingers.

It wasn't long before he was fully aroused and hard.

"Ohh….Saraaa," moaned Grissom.

"You like that, don't you!" teased Sara as she continued to touch him, running her fingers along his shaft.

Grissom just nodded his head at this, eyes still closed.

A few moments later, Sara released her hand from his boxers and rested it on his chest. Grissom then pulled Sara on top of him, kissing her passionately on the lips. They then began to tear at each other's clothes. They wanted each other badly now.

It wasn't much longer until they were both under the covers completely naked. Grissom then began to attack Sara's neck, running deep kisses along it. He rolled on top of her and began to kiss her whole body. His hands and mouth caressed her breasts. He nibbled and licked every inch of her flesh. Grissom then slid his finger into her, slowly at first then quicken his past. Sara arched her back at this and let out a choked moan. As he did all this, he buried his face into her breasts, capturing a hard nipple in his mouth.

Soon their mouths found their way back to each other and kissed with delight.

A moment or two later, Grissom entered Sara, thrusting inside her. A series of moans and gasps of pleasure was emitted from both of them. They then soon both reached their climax and departed from one another.

Grissom kissed Sara softly and sweetly on the lips as he came out of her.

They snuggled up with one another, Sara's head resting on Grissom bare chest and her arms swung over his stomach. Grissom's arms were wrapped around Sara's waist, holding her tight.

"Thank you," whispered Sara as she drifted off to sleep.

"No, thank you," replied back Grissom kissing the nape of her neck.

* * *

Warrick stroked his hand lightly up and down his wife's forearm, watching her sleep. Tina was sleeping peacefully, her head resting against his chest and with her hands tucked under her chin.

Warrick gazed over at his alarm clock which was ticking away on the nightstand, it read 3:00 in the morning. Earlier on, he and Tina had made love to each other but Warrick had not been 100 percent into it. During the whole thing, he thought of Catherine and how he had wished it was her that was lying underneath him instead of his wife.

Warrick knew that he shouldn't be thinking about other women but he couldn't help it. Catherine still occupied a large portion of his heart.

As he lay there with Tina in his arms, his mind began to wander on what it would be like to make love to Catherine. Was she a tender and sweet lover like Tina or did she like it rough? He wondered to himself and more.

As he glanced over at the clock once more which read 3:07, he began to wonder what Catherine was up to right now. Was she sleeping? Was she with someone? Or was she at work?

* * *

Catherine slipped on a white lab coat as she entered the room and made her way over to the table. She then tied her shoulder length red hair up into a pony tail and began to get to work on processing her evidence.

It had been a long shift so far, since Grissom, Warrick and Sara all had the night off. Leaving only her, Nick and Greg left. They all had to go solo, which meant twice the work load for Catherine.

As she leaned over the table, she glanced up at the clock on the wall before starting to work; it read 3:10 in the morning. Only about three more hours until she could go home to Lindsey and her bed.

The next time Catherine looked up from her work, it was 6:04, and shift had just ended. She then stood up and rubbed her lower back. It was sore from leaning over the evidence table. She then glanced down at the work she had gotten done, she had gotten through 7 of the 10 evidence bags that she had collected from her scene. Just as she reached over and grabbed a new bag, Greg appeared in the door way.

"Hey Cath," greeted the young CSI. "Shift just ended and Nick and I were heading over to Frank's for breakfast. Wanna come?"

Catherine looked up at Greg and then up at the clock and then back to her evidence, "Um…" began Catherine wondering if she should take a break or keep on working.

"Yeah sure I'll come. Just let me clean up here," she replied smiling up at Greg.

"No problem," answered back Greg. "We'll just be outside waiting!"

"Okay," nodded Catherine.

With that Greg left the room and Catherine began to clean up. She placed her evidence back into the evidence locker, leaving it for another time.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Picking of the ashes!

Please review, or else I might not upload another chapter!

Thanks again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Do not own CSI or any of the characters

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle.

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 10

Sara's back was pressed up against the back of the SUV as Grissom stood very close beside her, whispering something in her ear. Sara giggled at this and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Gil!"

"What?" asked Grissom smiling.

"Stop it," spoke Sara glaring at him over her sunglasses.

"Stop what?" he asked playing dumb.

Sara just looked at him for a second before breaking out into a grin.

They then just continued to stare at each other, smiling like fools. Grissom then broke eye contact and looked around the desert.

They were on a scene with the rest of the night shift. All the others had gone off and began to process the scene but Sara and Grissom stayed behind, taking their time retrieving their kits.

Grissom looked around, making sure they were out of sight from the team before he leaned in and kissed Sara on the lips. Sara kissed him hard back. The kiss deepened at this and it wasn't long until their tongues met.

At this point Grissom had pressed him self up against Sara, hands up on the window. Sara's hands were resting against his lower back and slowly moving up his shirt.

They were so caught up in the moment they did not hear foot steps approach them.

Warrick chuckled at the sight in front of him. He was now positive that there was something going on between Sara and Grissom.

"Excuse me but have either of you seen a middle age man and a brunette?" he asked them as he came closer. "You see, both of them are extremely responsible people and would never show up late to a scene."

Grissom stepped away from Sara at this and turned around to face Warrick. Warrick noticed his supervisor's discomfort and embarrassment at being caught. He just grinned at this, trying not to laugh. He then glanced over at Sara, who was avoiding his look all together and was staring down at her feet.

She then reached down and grabbed her kit, which was lying beside her feet, and mumbled something about going to the scene.

Grissom watched Sara go, before turning his attention back to Warrick. Grissom took off his sunglasses and peered into Warrick's eyes. "Please do not tell anyone what you saw just now, or else!" he spoke with a mix of fear and anger.

Warrick dropped his smile at this and with all serious now spoke, "Of course! Sara is my friend; I wouldn't spill her secret on her like that."

Grissom nodded at this, both men had come to an understanding.

* * *

Later on in the shift, well Sara was on her break she stepped into Grissom's office. Grissom glanced up at her and she made her way over to his desk and took a seat. He smiled at her and took off his glasses.

"Hi," greeted Sara returning the smile.

"What's with the visit?" he asked curious to why she was here.

"Oh," replied Sara rubbing her cheek, "I'm on my break and just decided to drop by, that's all."

"But I can go, if this is a bad time for you…" she spoke dropping the smile and casting a look down at the floor. "Is it?" she asked slowly, glancing up at Grissom.

Grissom just smiled at this, "It's never a bad time to see you!"

A sly smile crept across Sara's face at this. "I am glad to hear it!" she replied.

They continued to stare like this at each other for the longest time, neither of them speaking. Then Grissom broke the silence.

"Your eyes are red and blood shot it seems," observed Grissom. "You didn't sleep well, did you?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes, a mask of concern shielding his face.

Sara shook her head slowly at this, "No."

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" he observed once again.

She looked up once again at him and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding hurt.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want to worry you that's all," she stated. "And besides you were sleeping."

At this, Grissom reached over and grasped her hand, "Well next time wake me up, okay?"

"Okay."

"I am worried about you," spoke Grissom next, giving Sara's hand a squeeze.

"I'm fine," replied Sara forcing a smile. "I've had nightmares before."

"I know you have," he pointed out. "It still worries me though."

Sara just gave him a shy smile at this, "Well I better go. My break is almost up!"

She then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"But I'll see you later?" she asked leaning back and searching Grissom's eyes.

"Of course," replied Grissom.

Sara then got to her feet and smiled down at Grissom. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" replied back Grissom, letting go of her hand and watched as she left his office.

* * *

Catherine watched from the distance as Sara and Grissom left the lab together. She was in the break room, and noticed the two emerge from the locker room.

From anybody else's eyes it would look like they were just walking together but to Catherine, with her sharp eyes noticed that Grissom had his fingers placed lightly on the small of Sara's back, guiding her.

Catherine's eyebrows raised in suspicion at this. She then looked around to see if any one else had noticed this small gesture but everyone was just continuing on with their work.

She sighed at this and looked back at the couple and watched as the retreated down the hallway and out of the building.

She then glanced back down at her work.

* * *

Sara let out a laugh as Grissom leaned in and kissed her as the car came to a stop at a red light. She cupped his chin in her palm and kissed him back.

The kiss was broken from the sound of a horn honking. The light had turned Green.

"Oh," spoke Grissom turning back to the steering wheel.

Sara just laughed at this as she watched Grissom press on the gas and drive.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!!

I hoped you enjoyed!

New chapter out soon, I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

The restaurant Harmony is all mine, it's made up!

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle.

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 11

Grissom stared down at his wrist watch for the 100th time now, wondering where the hell Sara was. She was late.

Grissom was waiting in the lobby of a 4-star restaurant that had just opened on the strip, it was called Harmony. It was Sara's idea to try it out; Grissom would have gladly just spent the evening at home curled up on the couch watching a movie or something. But it was their seven month anniversary, they had to do something big, or so Sara said.

So here was Grissom all dressed up in a suit and tie waiting for his girlfriend.

Just then the restaurant door swung open and a silver swan stepped into the room.  
"Hey Handsome," it cried.

Grissom turned around at this and smiled. "Hey," he greeted Sara.

"You look beautiful," he spoke as he looked over her body. Sara was wearing a silver halter dress that fell to her knees with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was hung loose around her face in waves. She looked like angel.

"Thanks," replied Sara blushing a little at this. "You don't, look so bad you're self Mister," she spoke smiling leaning in towards Grissom a bit.

Grissom returned the smile and kissed Sara sweetly on the lips.

They soon broke apart from each other. "Shall we?" asked Grissom towards Sara.

"We shall," replied Sara smiling, linking her arm through Grissom's.

They then made their way over to the host.

They were seated at a table in the center of the restaurant; they thanked the host as she gave them their menus and left them.

Grissom pulled out Sara's chair for her.

"Well thank you!" spoke Sara as she took a seat and Grissom pushed her in. He then took the seat across from her. Sara then took off her shawl and placed it on the floor along with her purse. She was past the point now were she didn't care if people stared at her skin.

For about five minutes they were silent both studying the menu seeing what looked good.  
"Everything sounds so good," pointed out Grissom looking up from his menu towards Sara.  
"I know," nodded Sara in agreement.

Just then the waiter appeared, he was a young handsome looking man with short raven-black hair. He introduced himself to the couple as Jeremy. After Jeremy had taken their orders, Grissom reached out and took Sara's hand which was lying out on the table and gave it a squeeze.

"I am glad we came here," he spoke looking into Sara's eyes.

"Me too," agreed Sara staring back at him smiling. Just then as they began to lean in to each other, Jeremy returned back with their white wine they had ordered.

They both thanked him and once he was gone, Grissom moved his chair closer to Sara and kissed her.

The kiss was longer and deeper then the one in the lobby had been. After a moment or two they pulled away from each other breathless a little.

"Cheers," said Sara lifting up her wine glass.

"Cheers," repeated Grissom, clinking his glass against hers. They then both took a sip of the wine and looked around the restaurant.

After a moment or two, Sara turned back towards to Grissom placing her empty glass on the table, "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" he asked, looking over at Sara concerned.

"Over there," hissed Sara pointing over her shoulder. "It's Nick and Greg with two girls!"

"What? Where?" he asked straining his neck; he couldn't see anything.

"Over there, by the window," whispered Sara.

"Oh!"

"Yes oh!" replied Sara. "What do we do??

"Do about what?" he asked clearly confused.

Sara glared at Grissom for a second before replying, "About them? Us? We can't let them see us together!"

"Well," began Grissom looking away from Sara and over to their table, "It looks like they are pretty distracted." He chuckled as he watched the two men flirt with the girls they were with. He then turned back to Sara, who was not looking convinced.

"It only takes one glance in this direction for them to notice us… together!"

"Sara calm down," he began reaching out and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "Just enjoy the evening, okay?" he asked his blue eyes meeting hers. "Please."

Sara stared at him for a second thinking over what he said before her face broke out into a smile, "Okay!"

Grissom returned the smile, "Good!"

A little while later Jeremy returned wit their food, "The garden salad and pasta for the lady!" he spoke placing a steaming bowl of pasta in front of Sara.

"Thanks," replied Sara up at Jeremy.

"And the salmon for the gentleman," he said, placing a plate in front of Grissom.

Grissom thanked Jeremy.

Once Jeremy left, they both dug into their meals. The food was even better then they had imaged it to be.

For about the first minutes or so neither of them talked they were too busy eating their meal.

"It's amazing!" whispered Sara in between bits.

Grissom, whose mouth was full, nodded in agreement.

As Grissom swallowed a piece of his fish and bit into another one, he felt a rubbing sensation up his leg. It started at his calf but slowly moved up his thigh to his middle.

At this his, eyes widened and he almost choked on his food. Soon it stopped.

Grissom then reached out and took a sip of his water and stared over at Sara in disbelief. She continued to eat her food innocently. She finally did notice Grissom staring at her.

She placed her fork down and smiled, "what?"

"What!" cried Grissom, a bit outraged. "Hello!" he spoke gesturing to his lap.

Sara just gave him an evil smirk and went back to eating her food.

A moment or two later, Sara lifted her right foot up again under the table and ran the edge of her shoe up and down this time Grissom's right leg.

Grissom dropped his fork and closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan as the edge of Sara's foot touched his middle, lightly at first but then deepening her touch. Soon Grissom was fully aroused by this and felt him self harden.

"Sara," he moaned his eyes dark on hers.

Sara just smiled and released her foot.

Just then Jeremy appeared, "Are you done sir?" he asked down at Grissom.

Grissom looked up at the young waiter, surprised to see him, "Yes, Yes I am!" he choked out, clearly embarrassed. Even though his excretion was covered by the table, he still felt redness creep up the collar of his shirt. Sara could help but let out a giggle at this.

Jeremy took Sara's empty plate too and asked if they would like dessert.

Sara glanced over at Grissom then back at Jeremy and smiled, "No, I think the bill would just be fine thanks!" Sara had dessert waiting back at her apartment.

"I am going to go to the bathroom, okay?" asked Sara getting to her feet and grabbing her purse.

Grissom just nodded his head and gripped the table cloth, he was still aroused.

"Don't go anywhere," chuckled Sara as she kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

A long five minutes later Grissom's anatomy finally went down and he could relax.

Just as he let out a sigh of relief, someone appeared at the table.

"Oh good your back," spoke Grissom opening his eyes thinking it was Sara. But instead it was Nick, Greg and two girls that he did not know.

"Hey Grissom," greeted Nick smiling at his boss.

"Nicky? Greg?" asked Grissom in disbelief. "What are you doing here??

"We're on a double date," replied Greg pointing to the two girls by their side. They smiled at Grissom. Grissom blinked at them for a second but then soon returned the smile.

"Mady, Lee, this is Gil Grissom our supervisor," pointed out Greg, introducing the two girls to him.

Grissom stood up at this and shook the two girls' hands.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Nick.

"Um," spoke Grissom feeling his neck going red again, "I'm on a date."

"A date!?"

"Yeah a date," repeated Grissom avoiding their glances.

"Where is she?" asked Nick grinning enjoying Grissom's discomfort.

"In the bathroom," he mumbled.

Just then the waiter appeared with the check.

Sara emerged from the bathroom and looked over at her table and stopped dead in her tracks, standing there was Nick and Greg. She then took a step back and reentered the bathroom.

Sara gave it about three minutes before emerging again, praying that Greg and Nick had left.

And sure enough she was right; Grissom was sitting on his own now, waiting for her to return.

"I saw you had some visitors," spoke Sara as she approached the table.

Grissom looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah but don't worry they don't suspect anything."

"Yet!" added Sara.

Grissom just stared at her for a second before getting to his feet. "Should we go?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Sara nodding.

Grissom then placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the dining room.

* * *

"Wait I want to see who Grissom is with," spoke Greg as he opened the car door but made no move to get inside.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"I'm curious," shrugged Greg, "That's all!"

"Whatever buddy," replied Nick shaking his head and he slid into the driver's seat.

"Wait!" cried Greg, "Here he comes!"

"WHAT? Where?" asked Nick getting out of the car.

"There," pointed out Greg, pointing towards the doors of Harmony.

"Holy shit!" cried Nick his jaw dropping in disbelief.

The two men watched as Grissom held the door open for a tall slim brunette. From a distance they couldn't really make out her face but she did look familiar but they just couldn't place who it was.

They watched as Grissom embraced the brunette and kissed her passionately on the lips.

A moment or two later they pulled away from each other and began to walk in their directions hand in hand.  
"Quick their coming," called Greg, getting into the back, where is date Mady sat.  
"Can we go yet Greggy?" she asked sliding closer to Greg putting a hand on his thigh.

Just a minute, he spoke ignoring her touch.

He and Nick then looked over their shoulders as Grissom and his lady friend came closer and closer towards them. Once they were a foot away from them they got a better picture of the brunette face.  
"Oh my God!" spoke both Greg and Nick as they turned back around in their seats, shocked at what they had just seen.

* * *

Oh no! What does this mean?

Do Greg and Nick know about Sara and Grissom?

Got to wait and find out!

Thanks for reading and please please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle.

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 12

Sara entered the locker room and was greeted by Warrick. Warrick looked up from his locker when he heard her enter and flashed her a devilish grin.

"What?" she asked smiling her self.

"So, how was the big anniversary dinner?" he asked still smiling.

Sara cheeks flashed bright red at this. She knew she should have never told Warrick about her anniversary.

"It was fine," she replied turning her back towards him opening up her own locker.

"Just fine?" he asked. "Or the best sex you ever had?"

Sara looked over her shoulder at Warrick and gave him a death glare. "It was just fine," she replied coldly turning back to her locker.

"Oh come on Sara," he pleaded. "Give me something."

Sara let out a sigh at this and shut her locker door.

"Fine, I'll tell you something," she spoke as she faced Warrick. "We went to the new restaurant Harmony!"

"Oh come on girl, you already told me that," he cried. "Tell me something else that I don't know!"

"Fine," breathed Sara. She wasn't use to tell people about her private life especially when it involved Grissom. "Um…" thought Sara trying to remember what had happened at the restaurant. All she could really remember was the way Grissom had torn off her dress and made love to her right in the middle of her apartment. "We danced!" she finally spoke. Which was true, after her and Grissom had made love, they had put on a CD and slowed dance but that soon lead to touching which had led to sex again.

"Where?" he asked.

"Back at my apartment," replied back Sara.

Warrick raised his eyebrows at this. "At your apartment?"

"Oh shut up," retorted Sara hitting Warrick playfully on the arm.

"Ouch girl that hurt," he grinned rubbing his arm.

Sara just rolled her eyes at this and walked out of the locker room towards the break room. Warrick closed his own locker door and followed.

* * *

In the break room Nick and Greg were already seated with two steamy mugs of coffee in front of them.

"Hey fellas," greeted Sara to the two of them as she made her way over to the coffee machine.

"Hey Sara," they greeted her back.

Once Sara was settled in her seat nursing a cup of coffee in her hands they turned to her both smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," respond Greg.

Sara just gave a questionable look before shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her coffee.

"So what did you do last night Sara?" asked Nick casually at Sara.

"Um…" replied Sara, carefully scratching the back of her head. "Nothing much, just stayed at home and watched a bad movie. What did you guys do?" she asked towards them.

"Oh me and Greggo here went on a double date with these two girls we meet, Mady and Lee."

"Sounds like fun!" smirked Sara taking a sip of her coffee. "Where did you go?

"Oh we tried out that great new restaurant Harmony," answered Greg. "Have you been there yet?"

"No," lied Sara shaking her head, "you'll have to take me there one day."

Before either Nick or Greg could respond, Grissom walked in whistling, thinking about last night still.

"What's got you so happy?" asked a smiling Catherine behind him. Grissom stopped whistling at this.

"Oh I know," smirked Greg.

"You do?" asked Catherine looking towards the young CSI.

"He had a hot date last night with a tall brunette," replied Greg.

Sara's eyes widen at the words tall and brunette. Surely Greg wasn't talking about her? Surely Greg and Nick didn't see her and Grissom together? Sara looked towards Greg and Nick seeing if they were hinting at anything. She then looked over at Grissom, who had turned very white. He was too alarmed by this. He then met Sara's eyes.

Catherine raised her eyebrows at what Greg said. A tall brunette, it's got to be Sara, thought Catherine to herself. She then also noticed how Grissom and Sara reacted to this.

Warrick noticing the tension in the room quickly swooped in and changed the topic. "So what do you have for us tonight Griss?" he asked taking a seat and looking up at Grissom.

Grissom stared blankly at the man for a second before replying. He then went on to handing out assignments.

* * *

So the rest of the shift both Sara and Grissom kept their guards up around Greg and Nick seeing if they mentioned or dropped hints about their relationship, but they did not.

"That was a close one," spoke Grissom.

"Too close," replied Sara. "Gil I think we should tell…"

"Shh," whispered Grissom placing two fingers on Sara's lips. He then leaned in and kissed her softly. "Let's not think about it now," he spoke in between kisses.

"Gil," tried Sara again but was stopped by Grissom's lips.

A disappointed Sara let out a sigh and closed her eyes, letting the kiss take her away. Grissom then placed his hands over her own.

Sara then felt a cool small object pressing into her palm. Sara immediately broke away from the kiss and opened her eyes staring down at the object in her hand, a key.

She then looked up at Grissom, giving him a puzzled look.

"I want you to move in with me," he spoke simply, staring back at her.

Sara just stood there paralyzed, staring down at the clean cut of the key.

* * *

I know this chapter was short but I promise the next one will be longer.

Please review and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

I promise this chapter will be longer then the last!

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 13

Sara was shocked by this. She was not expecting it. Sure, she and Grissom had been together almost a year now and were always sleeping over at each other's apartment and such, but moving in together? That was something out of the blue.

"What do you think?" he asked searching her face.

"I think," replied Sara slowly licking her lips, "I think it's a great idea!" she finally spoke grinning at Grissom.

"Really?" he asked a smile beginning to creep over his own face.

"Yes," replied Sara nodding.

She then felt Grissom lips crash against hers and began to pull her down on to the couch.

As they began to pull at each other clothes, Sara's phone went off.

"Not answering it," she whispered as she began to trail her mouth down his neck. Grissom nodded his head at this and closed his eyes. He then undid the last button on Sara's blouse and pulled it down exposing her shoulders. He then kissed Sara deeply on the lips as the answer machine kicked in.

"You have reached Sara Sidle; please leave a message at the tone, beeeeeep!"

There was no message left afterwards, just the loud click of a phone clicking off.

Sara slipped her tongue into the opening of Grissom's mouth and ran it along his bottom lip. Grissom let out a moan from the back of his throat and slid his hand into the cups of Sara's bra, squeezing her nipples. They hardened at his touch.

Sara's hands, meanwhile, ran down Grissom's now bare chest towards the waistband of his trousers. She slowly undid his belt, unclasping the buckle. She then undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

Sara's then placed her fingers into the gap of Grissom's boxers, squeezing his shaft. Grissom pulled away from the kiss and let out a shuttering breath.

Sara and met Grissom's eyes. His were dark with desire. Their eyes remained locked as Sara ran her fingers up and down his hardness, squeezing the tip until it oozed.

Grissom then couldn't take it any more and grabbed Sara's wrist pinned her. He then kissed her hard on the lips before trailing his tongue down the nape of her neck down her chest, where he unhooked her bra and buried his face in her breasts. He pulled and tugged on her nipples, sucking on them like a baby.

He then kissed the flat of her stomach and removed her jeans and panties all at once, pushing them down her thighs to her ankles, where Sara kicked them off. Grissom then leaned in and kissed Sara hard again on the lips.

As Sara kissed Grissom back, she could feel his erection hot on her bare stomach. As they continue to kiss, Grissom ran his hand along her thigh, rubbing it in a circular motion. His hand then traveled along the inside of her thigh towards the center. Grissom then just rested his hand on the soft hair, he then slowly slipped a finger into Sara. His touch was slow and gentle at first but soon became quick and hard.

Sara arched her back at this and let out a moan of pleasure. Grissom watched lust washed over her face. Sara's pushed her hips up and down at this, making Grissom's touch go deeper.

After a moment or two had passed, Grissom slowed his touch and slid his finger out of her. It was wet with her.

Sara then reached out towards Grissom's pants and removed the rest of his clothing.

He then positioned himself between her legs and entered her. Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom's waist pressing him closer to her. Then together their hips began to roll, grinding against each other.

Soon they then both reached their climate and Grissom pulled himself out of Sara. They then curled up together on the couch, Sara's head resting against Grissom's shoulder.

* * *

Grissom woke up on the couch alone; a blanket had been thrown over his naked body. He lifted his head and looked over the back of the couch to see Sara bent over a cardboard box.

"Nice view," Grissom smirked.

Sara looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "You're up!"

"Yeah," he spoke leaning up on his elbows, "What are you doing?" he asked trying to get a better look at the cardboard box.

"Oh, packing," she replied standing up and rubbing her lower back.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Just thought I would get an early stab on things." She then turned her back once again to Grissom, picking up the cardboard box and lifting it on to the kitchen table.

"Did you sleep?" asked Grissom sounding concerned.

"A bit," replied Sara over her shoulder as she sealed the cardboard box closed.

As Sara got to work on another box, Grissom got to his feet letting the blanket drop to the floor. He then reached out for his boxer lying in the pile of discarded clothes beside the couch and put them on.

He then walked over to where Sara was packing up her CDs. "Let me help you," whispered Grissom coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. Sara smiled at this.

"If you want to help," she began turning around in Grissom's embrace to face him. "You can start packing up some of my clothes, there are extra boxes in my closet," she explained pointing towards her bedroom. She then kissed Grissom quickly on the lips before turning back towards her CD rack.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he made his way over towards Sara's bedroom.

"Do you want me to pack all your clothes up?" he called out.

"No," replied Sara," just the things in my dresser."

"Okay," called back Grissom as he turned towards Sara's dresser, placing the empty box on his feet. He then opened up the first drawer; it seemed to contain all of Sara's private items.

He couldn't help but smile when the first thing he pulled out was a silky baby blue thong.

As he continued to pull out garment after garment and place it in the box, he came across some of Sara's more revealing underwear.

"Hey Cherry," he called out.

"What?" she asked appearing at the door.

"Why don't you ever wear any of theses for me?" he asked sheepishly holding up a black lace corset and matching boy shorts.

Sara cheeks went red at this. That was something an ex boyfriend at bought her one Valentine's day. She had forgotten she had it.

"Oh," was all Sara could master. She was clearly surprised to see it.

"It looks a little torn," Grissom pointed out looking at the corset more closely.

"Let's just say… it's seen better days," with that Sara walked out of the room.

Grissom just grinned at this. He then threw the corset and shorts into the box and continued on with his task.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Sorry for such the long wait for this chapter. School just started and things have been crazy!

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 14

Sara stood in the middle of Grissom's town house, her new home, nursing a mug of coffee. She looked around the room. Grissom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pressed his lips against her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear.

"Something is missing," spoke Sara taking a sip of her coffee.

"Missing? What's missing?" asked Grissom raising his head and looking around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place that he could see. Everything seemed to be there. "Nothing seems to be missing," he replied.

Sara shook her head at this and continued to look around the room. Grissom just stood there with his arms around her waist waiting for her to reply.

"It's too quiet," spoke Sara.

"Well I can fix that," whispered Grissom, who then began to trail kisses down Sara's neck again.

After a moment or two Sara pulled away from Grissom and turned around to face him. She then looked him straight in the eye and said, "I think we need a dog!"

Grissom stared at Sara in disbelief, "A dog?"

Sara nodded her head at this, "Yeah a dog! What do you think?" she asked Grissom taking a step closer to him.

"I don't know Sara," he sighed, "A dog is a lot of responsibility!"

"I am not a child Gil, I know."

After that silence swelled up around them. Both of them staring deeply at each other. Finally after a moment had passed Grissom dropped his glaze and sighed. "Ok if that is what you really want."

The corners of Sara's mouth curled up at this. "Thank you, Thank you!" cried Sara. Grissom couldn't help but smile back. Sara then with coffee mug still in hand, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. Grissom kissed her back and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you!" whispered Sara to Grissom in between kisses.

* * *

"Look," exclaimed Sara holding up the newspaper.

"What?" asked Grissom coming towards the kitchen table wear Sara sat reading the paper.

"There is an adoption sale going on at the local animal shelter!" spoke Sara. "We should go!"

Grissom took the paper from Sara out stretched arm and read it. "I don't know."

"Oh come on Gil!" scoffed Sara. "It will be fun!"

Grissom looked over at Sara at this and frowned.

"Please," begged Sara pouting her lips and gazing over her reading glasses. Grissom held Sara's glance for a second before letting out a sigh. "Fine."

A grin spread across her face, "Thank you!"

* * *

"Oh my god!" cried Sara, "Their sooo cute!" She then bent down at the cage full of puppies. They all jumped for joy when they saw her.

Grissom couldn't help but smile either, they were cute.

After about an hour or so of looking at all the dogs at the shelter, they were still empty handed. Sara could not find the right dog. They had both agreed that they did not want a puppy or at least Grissom didn't want one but a dog at least a few years old.

"So what one do you want?" asked Grissom to Sara.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I like the German Shepard but also the Lab. What one do you want?"

"I don't care," replied Grissom.

"Not helpful Gil!" Just then Sara spotted him. He was in a cage between two cages of puppies so it was easy to notice him. Sara was in love with him the moment she lay eyes on him. From his brown ears to the white socks of his paws. He was adorable.

"I want him!" cried Sara smiling up at Grissom. "He's the one."

"Are you sure?" asked Grissom.

"Yes," nodded Sara getting to her feet. "He is only 10 months old but he is not as crazy as the other dogs."

"Ok," nodded Grissom. "We'll take him!"

Sara flashed him a smile and wrapped her arm around his waist as they made their way towards the lady who worked at the shelter.

"Hi," greeted Grissom. "We were wondering if we could see the boxer."

"Oh old Hank," said the Lady, "No problem!"

"Hank?" asked Sara.

"Yeah that's his name Hank!" explained the lady as she opened Hank's cage.

Sara and Grissom exchanged a look at this. Of course the dog was named Hank, why not!

From the moment Hank was released from his cage he jumped on Sara his tail wagging. Sara let out a laugh as the dog licked her face. It was love at first sight.

"I think we'll take him!" spoke Grissom to the lady.

"I'll get the paper work!" she replied back.

After filling out the paper work and being asked the standard questions to make sure the animal was going into a good family, Sara and Grissom became proud parents of Hank the Boxer.

As Grissom loaded the back of the SUV with dog food and other supplies he had bought at the shelter, Sara put Hank in the SUV. She then slid into the driver's seat.

A few moments later Grissom shut the back of the SUV and made his way over to the passenger side door. When he opened the door he got a shock of his life, Hank was sitting there. "I thought you put him in the back?" he asked Sara.

"I did!" smiled Sara.

Grissom turned his attention back to the dog. The dog just stared back at him. Grissom tried to move the dog but he would not budge. After a while Grissom had given up and took a seat in the back.

"I can't believe it," sighed Grissom. "He hasn't even been with us that long and he is already calling the shots!"

Sara just laughed at this as she turned on to the road.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hopes you enjoyed!

Next Chapter will be out soon, I promise!


	15. Chapter 15

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 15

"So how long have you and Grissom been together now?" asked Warrick, who was seated across from Sara.

Sara looked at her friend and smiled, "It will be about a year in a month!"

"Wow that long?" asked Warrick, surprised.

"Yep," nodded Sara, "time flies when you're having fun!"

Warrick smiled over at Sara and dug into his pancake.

They were eating breakfast together at Frank's, the 24 hour diner they always went to after shifts. The food there wasn't the best, but it was cheap and a tradition. As Warrick demolished his pancakes, Sara took a sip of her coffee and stared out the dusty diner window. After about five minutes she turned her attention back on Warrick, whose plate was almost empty.

"Do you think that people know?" she asked looking up from her coffee.

"Know about what?" he asked, confused.

"Know about me and Gil."

"No," shook Warrick's head.

"You don't think it's noticeable?" she asked.

"No, why would it be?" he asked putting down his fork. "You guys don't like hold hands or anything in the lab...well, at least when people are around."

"Yeah but still," spoke Sara. "Don't we sent out a vibe of some sort, like we're in love?"

"No, not really. Or at least I don't think you do," shrugged Warrick. "Why do you ask all this anyways?"

"I don't know," shrugged Sara taking a sip of her coffee and turned towards the window.

"I guess I'm tired of living a lie."

"What do you mean?" asked Warrick leaning in towards her. "Do you want to tell people?"

"I have been thinking about it. It only going to be a matter of time before they fine out. But Gil doesn't want to tell," whispered Sara turning back towards Warrick.

"Why?"

"I guess he is afraid. I am too but I am pretty sure people already know."

"Like who?"

"Well there's you and Brass for sure. Then I know Catherine has a pretty good idea what's going on between me and Gil and Nick and Greg must have their ideas. They saw us together! They won't say it but I know!"

"Sara, calm down," spoke Warrick gently, reaching out and placing a hand on top of hers. "Just let everything play out."

"You think?"

"Yes, stop worrying," he smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

The corners of Sara's lips curled up into a smile at this. "Okay."

"Shall we get the bill?" asked Warrick.

Sara nodded her head at this.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be longer!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 16

Sara could feel all eyes blazing on her as she made her way down the hallway towards Grissom's office.

Relief ran through her veins as the glass door closed behind her as she took a step into the bug filled office. It seemed where ever she went now in the lab; everyone was talking about her and staring, especially when she was with Grissom. She had a feeling everyone knew about them together. She tried to bring this up with Grissom but he just shrugged her off, saying she was being paranoid.

Grissom looked up from his work and smiled at her. He was always happy to see her. Sara couldn't help but smile at this as she came around the desk and sat in his lap.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, breathing in the sweet honey and lavender scent of her skin.

"I've missed you," he whispered lifting his head up and staring into her warm brown eyes.

Sara couldn't help but laugh at this, "It's only been a few hours."

"A few hours too many," he replied leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"You're such a fool," she laughed.

"A fool in love," responded Grissom in between kisses. Sara closed her eyes as this and began to kiss him back, deepening it.

Just as Grissom began to explore his hands up Sara's shirt there was a knock at the door. They both stopped what they were doing, frozen.

There then was another knock, "Gil you in there?" It was Ecklie. Grissom swore under his breath at this.

"Hurry get under the desk," he whispered pushing Sara off his lap.

Sara did not argue at this and crouched under Grissom's desk. She then heard the sound of the door being open and Ecklie stepping in.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later that Ecklie finally left Grissom's office, allowing Sara to come out of hiding.

"That was close," sighed Grissom helping Sara up.

"You think!"

"Well at least he didn't catch us," replied Grissom looking up at Sara and talking her hand.

"Gil," began Sara. "I think we should tell him, before he does catch us."

"Now? You want to tell him now?" asked Grissom shocked.

"The sooner the better, right?" shrugged Sara smiling a little.

"I don't know Sara," replied Grissom shaking his head. "It's too early."

Just then there was another knock on the door and even before Sara could hide, Catherine bolted in.

"Gil we need to talk," spoke the red head to Grissom. She then noticed Sara, "Oh Sara…" Her voice just trailed off.

Sara flashed a smile at her co-worker and then looked to Grissom.

"We'll talk about this later," she said.

She then walked out of the office, ignoring Catherine's questionable looks.

Grissom watched Sara leave before turning to Catherine. "So what can I do for you Catherine?" he asked to the red head.

* * *

Sara and Grissom where cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Sara's head lay in Grissom's lap as his fingers ran through her hair.

Sara was having a hard time concentrating on the movie; she kept on thinking about how Ecklie had almost caught them together.

"Gil."

"Yeah," answered Grissom staring down at Sara.

Sara twisted her body so she was lying on her back staring up at him. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" asked Grissom confused.

"Time that we told."

"No Sara, we have been through this before, no!" arguing back Grissom.

"Gil!" cried Sara lifting her head up and looking straight at Grissom.

"Sara," replied back Grissom. Both of them stared into each other's eyes not dropping their glances.

"I want to wait," spoke Grissom breaking the tension.

Sara sighed at this and got to her feet. "I am frickin' tired of waiting! I am tired of living a lie!" she cried her voice rising a little.

Grissom didn't know what to say to this. He didn't feel like dealing with this now, it had been a stressful day at work. All he wanted was a nice peaceful evening at home with Sara.

"Can't we deal with this later?" asked Grissom also getting to his feet and making his way over to where Sara stood.

"No," replied Sara. "We can't!"

"Sara!"

"No Gil! We are going to settle this once and for all," she stated. She was tired of this going back and forth. She wanted an answer now. She was tired of lying.

Grissom just looked at her. It was too early.

"Do you still want to be with me?" she asked quietly searching his face.

"Of course I do, I love you," replied Grissom sweetly reaching out and caressing Sara's cheek.

"Then why, damn it, do you not want people to know about us?" she screamed out in rage, stepping away from Grissom's touch.

"Because it's just too soon," he whispered back running his hands through his hair.

"Too soon!? We have been together for almost a year now; I would say that is pretty long without telling anyone. The timing couldn't be more perfect!"

"I don't know," replied Grissom simply shaking his head. "What about my job? Your job?"

"What about our jobs?"

"Well dating coworkers is against the rules. If Ecklie finds out, we could get fired!"

"Screw Ecklie! And besides if we come clean, the punishment will not be that bad. One of us will just have to switch to a different shift that is all!" explained Sara.

"I don't know, I kind of like just how it is now," spoke Grissom honestly to Sara.

Sara bit down on her bottom lip at this, thinking. She was clearly pissed.

"Then what?" she asked glaring at him.

"What?"

"Then what? Are we just going to keep our relationship hidden from everyone we love for the rest of out lives? Just pretend we don't live together, don't share a pet, huh? Just pretend we aren't lovers, huh? 'Cause if that is what you are asking from me, and then I can't be in this relationship anymore. I can't go around hiding my feelings for the man I love, I can't!" her voice breaking at this. She was crying now, silent tears running down her flushed cheeks. "I can't," she sobbed softly.

Grissom just stood there staring at the floor, he was a fool. It broke his heart to see Sara like this. He had never meant to hurt her.

Grissom took a step towards her and tried to hug her but Sara moved away from his touch.

"I need space," she spoke grabbing her purse off the chair. "I need out!"

With that she was out of the townhouse, leaving Grissom standing there alone.

Grissom just continued to stare at the door trying to figure out what she had meant by needing space, did she mean she need space to think or needed space from him? Did she want out of the relationship? These questions and a million more formed in his head as he stood there in the middle of the living room, alone.

* * *

Did Sara and Grissom just break up?

What will happen now to our favourite couple?

Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 17

The cool night air brushed against Sara's skin as she pushed opened the building door and made her way over to her car.

She swore under her breath as her keys dropped from her shaking hand on to the pavement. She slowly bent down to retrieve them from her feet. A shiver escaped from her chapped lips as her fingers tips touch the cool metal of the keys. There was a chill in the air that night and she was only wearing a thin black T and jeans, the one with the hole in the knee.

As she stood up again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slipping the key into the lock and popping the door open.

She then slide into the driver seat and started the car.

A moment or two later the car had pulled out of the parking lot and was driving on to the street.

Sara drove around the city of Las Vegas for about an half hour, not knowing were to go. She just had to clear her head.

She then finally pulled up to a country bar located off the strip. She had been here before with Nick, who practically had to drag her there.

Sara turned off the engine and undid her seat belt but made no move to leave the car. She just stared down into her lap and then slowly the tears began to fall. One by one rolling down her pale cheeks.

She then dropped her head and shoulders and sobbed against the steering wheel, letting all her emotion out from rage and anger to grief and loss.

Sara eventually pulled her self together and stepped out of the car.

* * *

Grissom shut the front door and angrily punched his fist into it. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes as pain spread like wild fire through his fingers. But he just bit down on his lower lip and ignored it as his hand continued to throb.

Hank came to his owner's side and began to lick his injured hand.

Grissom jump a bit as he felt Hank's tongue on his skin. He then looked down at the dog, who looked back at him with his big brown eyes. Grissom had to look away at this. Those eyes always reminded him of hers.

A moment or two passed before Hank began to whine, "I know boy," spoke Grissom looking down at the dog, rubbing the back of his ears.

He then moved away from Hank and into the kitchen.

Grissom searched through all the cupboards until he came across for what he was looking for, it was in the bottom cabinet of the island along were they kept the wine.

Grissom examined the bottle; it was still full, barely used. He placed the bottle on the counter and stood up.

Grissom then turned his back to the counter and walked over to the dishwasher and pulled out a clean glass. He then poured himself a drink. The ruby of the whiskey sparkling in the light as it hit the bottom of the glass and filled to the top.

Grissom rose the full glass to his lips and tilted his head back, chugging the liquid down his throat.

A moment later, Grissom placed the now empty glass back on to the counter and let out a cough. The back of his throat was burning but he didn't care. His body leaned into the counter letting his head drop.

Grissom let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was hating himself by this point.

He had watched the most important thing in his life walk out and he hadn't done anything really to stop it.

* * *

Sara slumped her body into a stool at the counter and buried her face into her hands.

"Rough day?"

Sara looked up at this, to see a bald middle age bartender smiling back at her.

"I guess you could say that," whisper back Sara, sitting up a little in her seat.

"So what can I get for you to smooth the pain, uh missy?" asked the bartender, smiling still.

"Um…"replied Sara closing her eyes, "a beer."

"Coming up!" spoke the bartender, turning his back to Sara.

Sara watched the bartender leave and return with a cold beer in his hands and a glass.

"Bottle is fine," spoke Sara taking the bottle from his hand.

The bartender just nodded at this and put the glass away.

Sara raised the bottle to her lips and took a swing of it as she turned around in her seat and looked around the bar. There was country music blaring from an old jude box in the corner. There was a butch of couples in cowboy hats and jeans dancing on the dance floor. Sara envied them as she watched their smiling faces. That use to be her and Grissom, what had changed?

She let out a sigh as she turned back towards the counter and took another sip of her beer.

Two hours and five beers later, Sara found her self slapping her hand down on the counter, "ANOTHER DUSTIN!" she cried to the bartender. Who she had found out that his name was Dustin

"Oh no Missy I don't think so," he spoke taking the empty beer bottle from Sara.

"What have I told you the name is Sara not Missy," explained Sara grinning. She was drunk.

"Uhuh," nodded Dustin looking unconvinced. "Watcha say I call you a cab?"

"A cab!?"

"Yeah cab to get you home," explained Dustin.

"But my car is just outside," cried Sara, point towards the door.

"Oh no," replied Dustin shaking his head, "You're in no condition to drive. I am calling you a cab Missy."

"Dustin, Dustin, Dustin, what have I told you before?" asked Sara shaking her head. "The name's SSSSAAAARRRRRAAAAA!"

Dustin just nodded at this as he dialed the number for the cab company.

Fifteen minutes later, Sara found her self in the back of a cab.

"Where to miss?" asked the cab driver looking at Sara through the rearview mirror.

"Um, well I can't go back home," started Sara. "See I had a huge fight with my booyyyfriiend see, so there is no fucking way I can go there," rambled on Sara, slurring her words a bit.

"I just need an address miss," replied the cab driver, a little inpatient. He hated picking up drunks.

"Ummm," spoke Sara titling her head and looking up at the ceiling thinking real hard. "How about Warrick's?" she asked to no one. "YES! Warrick's!"

"And where would this Warrick live miss?" asked the driver.

After Sara had given the driver Warrick's address, they were off.

About 20 minutes later, the cab pulled up outside to a slip level home.

"Well here you go miss," spoke the cab driver.

"Thanksss," spoke Sara getting out of the car.

It was a good thing that the bartender Dustin had paid the driver before or else he probably wouldn't have gotten paid at all.

Sara walked up to the front door, stumbling a little on the way. She then rang the door bell three times in a row before she heard foot steps on the other side.

A tired looking Warrick opened the door and stared stunned at Sara, "What the hell?"

"Hiya Rick!" greeted Sara smiling.

"Sara what are you doing here?" he asked still very confused.

"I need a place to crash," replied Sara pushing herself past Warrick and into the house.

"So where's the wife, Tina?" she asked looking over at Warrick, who had just the door and was looking at her still shocked.

"Um, Tina's at work," stated Warrick, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh good," replied Sara, then all the sudden she started to laugh, giggles at first but then it turned into body shaking chuckles.

Warrick's eyes widen in disbelief at the sight in front of him. He had never in his life had seen Sara Sidle drunk before. He then smiled a bit, as Sara tripped over her feet and crashed into a chair, this just made her laugh even harder.

It all happen so fast that Warrick had not seen it coming, one minute Sara had been bent over clenching her stomach laughing the next she was throwing up.

Warrick stopped smiling and ran over to Sara and held her hair back as she continued to vomit.

Once Sara was done, he moved her into the bathroom. "You okay?" he asked looking at Sara concerned as she took a seat on the edge of the bath tub. She wasn't looking to well now; her skin was pale and tired looking.

Just Sara opened to reply, she threw up again this time in to the toilet.

As Warrick held her hair back, he reached over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth and wetted it with cold water and pressed it against Sara's forehead.

Shortly after Sara pasted out on the bath room floor. Warrick then picked her up in his arms and moved her into the bedroom.

Warrick making sure not to wake Sara lay her softly down on the bed and pulled the covers up. She looked like a child lying there asleep in his bed.

He then moved out of the room and went to go clean up the living room.

Warrick had never been so relived to have tile flooring instead of carpet, as he sat back on his ankles and stood up. After about 10 minutes of scrubbing, the floor was now sparkling clean.

He then moved into the kitchen, were he put away his cleaning products and reached for the phone.

He didn't know what had happened with Sara to make her come over to his house drunk but he had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with Grissom. He leaned against the counter as he dialed Grissom's number.

The call went to the answering machine after ringing 5 times.

"Hey Griss, its Warrick. I just wanted to let you know that Sara's here at my place. Um…ok see ya later," with that Warrick hung up the phone.

He then glanced over at the clock on the oven that flashed 4:05 am.

* * *

Grissom let out a grown from the couch as he heard the phone ring. 'I should get that, it could be Sara,' he thought to him self but instead he let the machine get it. Warrick's voice ran through the house as the machine screened the call.

This brought relief to Grissom a little, at least he knew that Sara was safe at Warrick's but it still didn't take the pain away from what had happened earlier.

Grissom rolled off the couch and on to his feet, he needed another drink.

Warmness filled his heart as the liquid burned the back of his throat but it didn't last for long. It still ached with pain for Sara. Only she could make Grissom feel whole again.

With this he made his was over to the bedroom. His body felt ten times heavier as he moved across the room to the bed where he lay down fully clothed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all that have read and review, your support means a lot.

Also want to thank the best betas in the world, theyHAUNTme and StokesSidle

Sorry for such the delay of this chapters, things have just been really busy here and such over the last past months. But things are good now, and I finally had time to write the next chapters of Picking up the Ashes, I know so many of you have waited for.

So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes - Chapter 18

Sara awoke with what felt like a 200 pound man on her head. Her head was throbbing with pain, she was hung over that much was clear but where was she. She was still fully clothed and in a foreign bed.

She lifted her self onto her elbows, and stared around the room, blinking in the harsh morning sunlight coming in through the bedroom window.

She then saw it on the wall, a picture of Warrick and Tina standing in front a wedding chapel on the strip. She was in Warrick's house. But how did she get here? She thought to her self as she slowly climbed out of the bed and on to her feet.

The room seemed to spin in circles through her eyes as she reached out to the dresser for support. How much had she drank that night? She thought as she stumbled her way out of the room, and into the hall.

"WARRICK?" she called out, confused as ever as she stared at the cream covered walls.

There was a moment of silence before; Warrick poked his head out into the hall way,

"Your up!" he grinned at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Like shit," replied Sara, rubbing her eyes.

Warrick shut laughed at this, "Come on girl, I will make you coffee."

With that, Sara followed Warrick into the kitchen.

* * *

Grissom sat down at his desk, a steam cup of coffee in his hands, staring down at a pile of unfinished paper work. Looking at them, he couldn't help but be reminded of that perfect moment in his office yesterday, when Sara and come to see him and what had followed afterwards.

As he replayed yesterday's events in his head, he took a sip of his coffee and leaned back against his chair, sighing sadly.

He had screwed up majorly with Sara and did not know how to fix it. He didn't know where to start to bridge the gap between them.

His head began to pound as his mind began to think. He was coming on with a migraine.

Grissom closed his eyes at this, trying to vanish his head of thought.

Just then there was a knock at his door, and Catherine stepped into the room.

The moment she laid her eyes on her boss, she knew something was wrong. His eyes were bloodshot, and red with dryness. Along his chin line, a five o'clock shadow stood, his hair stood up at an odd angle. This was not the Grissom she was used too.

"Gil," whispered the red head.

Grissom looked up at this friend, in a daze, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked titling her head in concern, something was up.

"Ya…I'm fine," he replied straightening up in his seat. "Just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Catherine continued to glare at Grissom, not believing him for a second. "That's all?"  
"That's all," echoed Grissom, staring back at Catherine, matter-of factly.

There was a slight pause between them before Catherine told him; the rest of the team was waiting in the break room. She had accepted Grissom to nod his head at this and rise to his feet but instead he let out a sad sigh and rubbed his eyes.

He was not ready to see Sara; he didn't know where they stood with each other now.

As Catherine moved closer towards Grissom, he rose to his feet sensing her. The last thing he wanted right now was to be comforted by Catherine.

"Lets go," he spoke walking passed her and out the door.

* * *

Sara stood in the locker room, waiting for Warrick, who was taking his time getting his stuff together. Sara was leaning against the door frame, the cold metal felt well against her skin. She was still recovering from her hang over.

She was also feeling a little sick at the moment, she was nervous to see Grissom. She was still pissed off at him for what had happened the night before, with them breaking up in way but also that he had not tried calling her or anything. Had he really not cared about her like she thought he did? But also her heart had not yet accepted this and was still waiting for the fall.

"You okay?" whispered Warrick stepping closer to Sara.

Sara raised her head at this and blinked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the famous Sara Sidle words.

Warrick was not confidence by didn't push it, he knew Sara didn't like to be pushed. When the time was right she would tell him how she really was feeling but right now wasn't the moment.

In the break room, Sara sat down, staring into her now lukewarm cup of coffee that Warrick had poured for her.

The room was filled with conversation but Sara remained quiet. She was not in the mood right now to talk and be merry.

Sara raised her head every so slightly and looked towards the hallway, where footsteps rang.

Seconds later, Grissom appeared in the room with Catherine behind him. He looked at Sara, making eye contact with her.

Sara held her glaze only for a second before lowering it again into her mug. It was strange how much could change in 24 hours between to people. Just yesterday when Grissom had arrived at the break room, smiling at her, she had winked playfully back.

Now it was like they were total strangers riding the subway together.

After the assignments were handed out and everyone else had left, they had stayed sitting.

"Sara," called out Grissom softly.

Sara just shook her head, turning towards him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Sara," repeated Grissom again, reaching out and taking her hand which rested on the table.

She did not resist this.

"Talk to me," he spoke gently squeezing her hand.

Grissom was trying to get Sara to talk to him, tell him what she wanted for him to do.

But she remained silent, biting down on her lower lip. She didn't know what to say. She was still angry with him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke leaning in towards her. "I am just not ready to tell."

"No," whispered Sara harshly, tears streaming down her face.

"You will never be ready," she quivered rising to her feet.

"Sara wait," begged Grissom still holding on to her hand.

"No," snapped Sara glaring at him. "It's OVER," with that she took her hand back and ran off towards the lady's room.

Leaving Grissom sitting there in the break room, confused and alone.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were the only ones in the locker room, they were changing into their boots, since they had got assigned to a decomp.

As Catherine sat on the bench tying up her laces, waiting for Warrick who had his back towards her, searching for something, she asked him.

"What's up with Grissom and Sara?"

Warrick stiffened a little at this. He didn't no how to reply.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shutting the locker door and turning to Catherine.

Catherine just shrugged at this, "I dunno, they seem different….not so close."

Warrick stared down at the redhead, eyebrows raised.

Catherine glared back at him, nodding.

"They broke up," he whispered.

A shocked look appeared over Catherine's face. She had known that Grissom and Sara had had feeling for each other from the start and it was only a matter of time before they acted on them but never expected when they did get together that they would ever break up.

"What happened?

"I dunno," replied Warrick. "Sara didn't say."

* * *

I know it's a bad ending but don't worry there will be more soon!

Thanks again for reading and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Hey Everybody!

I know its about time I updated this story. It's just I didn't know what to do with it really and I have been super busy with applying for uni and going off to Egypt. But now I am back and ready to right. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Picking up the Ashes- Chapter 19

It had been approximately seven weeks since the break up; seven very long and painful weeks as Grissom was concerned.

At the very beginning her had corned her in every possible place in lab and outside; trying to get reason with Sara. Just trying to get her to talk to him. But each time she refused him. Saying that it was over. That they were over. That there was nothing that could be done. It seemed like each confrontation ended with Sara fleeing from the room either in utter rage or tears.

However as week went on, Grissom had stopped trying; knowing that nothing would change. It was over. He had to move on. But how could he possible more on from a woman he had been pinning for, every since he met her years ago. How could he just close that door to his heart? He would always love Sara. Nothing could change that now.

Sara and Grissom avoided each other at all costs now. Grissom made sure not to assign himself to a case with Sara. It would just be too hard being forced to work together like that.

Grissom glanced at the clock once again; it was twenty after midnight. He had been sitting at his desk now for four hours; doing paper work. Ecklie had been on his case the last few days about finishing the stack of papers on his desk.

Grissom, who could not sleep anymore or stay in his townhouse, had come in on his day off to work on it. His townhouse that he had once shared with Sara seemed to be empty and dark. The once cheerful yellow of the walls, seemed rusted and depressing to him now. Everywhere he turned, he was reminded of his life with Sara. She had taken her stuff weeks ago but Sara's presence seemed to still float on the walls. She had been the one to redecorate the place after she moved in. Adding her own touches here and there. The townhouse just seemed lonely and cold with out her there. Grissom rarely slept or lived there anymore. He spent most of his time at the lab, working.

When Sara had moved out, she had taken Hank with her. This made the townhouse even more of a place he avoided. It was filled too much with memories that pained Grissom's heart.

Grissom leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. His body ached from sitting for so long at his desk. He needed a break he decided as he glanced over at the clock once again and back down at the papers in front of him. His blue eyes were dry and red from squinting at the small text of the papers.

With this, Grissom rose to his feet and left the office. He walked down the empty hallway towards the break room to retrieve some food.

Grissom was surprised to see that he was not the only working on their day off, as he noticed that there was someone else in the break room, poring over old case files it seemed.

"Hi there," greeted Grissom as he stepped into the room.

Catherine looked up from the file she was reading and smiled at Grissom, "Hey, what's up? Isn't this your day off?"

"Well…yeah but I …I…Ecklie…paper work," rambled on Grissom. He didn't want to confuse that he couldn't sleep or stand to be alone in his townhouse.

Catherine nodded her head. Grissom didn't need to explain himself to her, she knew and understood everything.

"Have a seat," offered Catherine, gesturing to the seat in front of her.

"No, it's okay," replied Grissom shaking his head. "I only came in here to warm up some food, then it back to work. I still have a lot of paper work to go through before Ecklie gets in. I promised him I would have it done by then."

* * *

Sara walked into her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. This was no surprised to her. Sleep was always something that came rarely to her, especially over the last couple of weeks. She was not use to sleeping alone in bed. She missed having a warm body beside her. Even with Hank there, the nights were lonely.

She knew she didn't want to admit, not to Warrick, not to Catherine, not to herself but she did miss Grissom. Every fiber in her beings missed the way his lips felt against her own. How he would stare at her, his beautiful blue eyes piercing into her. How he could always tell how she was feeling. How he would comfort her after one of her nightmares. How he would hold her against his chest, until she fell asleep after making passionate love to one another.

She missed everything about him.

But she knew that she couldn't be with him. Even if he was the love of her life. She still had a hatred for him buried within her. She was still mad that he would confess to everyone the love that they had for each. She was still mad at him for staying quiet.

She had hoped that after she had walked out of her life, he would have been torn and would do anything to get her back. That Grissom would stand up and confuse his love for her in front of everyone in the lab. But sadly that had not happened. Sure Grissom had confessed his love to her privately, begging for her to take him back. But that was not what Sara wanted. She wanted public displays of affection and love. She already knew that Grissom loved her. But she wanted more then that. She wanted their relationship to be taken to the next level; something that should had been really done months ago, in her opinion.

As Sara sipped her coffee and moved towards the window, staring out into the Las Vegas landscape, she wondered where Grissom was.

A pain erupted in her heart as her mind drifted to Grissom. Tears following to down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had happened to them that they had drifted so far apart from each other.

* * *

Catherine knocked on Grissom's office door and stepped into the room.

"Almost done?" she asked making her way towards the desk. Grissom looked up from and sighed at Catherine, giving her a tired smile, "Almost."

"Well you better hurry, I think Ecklie just got in," she replied pointing out towards the hallway, where Ecklie's voice could be heard. He had just arrived and was talking to the receptionist, asking her if some package arrived for him.

Grissom just shrugged at his friend and took off his glasses, rubbing his temples. It had been a long night. He didn't really care if Ecklie got mad at him. He didn't care about anything really anymore.

Catherine noticing her friend's tired mood, sat down in one of the chairs that faced his desk and began to talk.

"You know she not happy, right?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows at this and looked over Catherine.

"She is miserable with out you Grissom. She is sad all the time now. She barely eats or sleeps. She really does miss you!"

Knowing where Catherine was going with this, he held out a hand to stop her. "Catherine, I have told you since before, Sara and I, are not getting back together. She doesn't want too. I have tired!"

Catherine rolled her eyes at this, "Sure you have tried but not hard enough. Cornering her in a room and telling her how much you are sorry and love her, is not trying. Gil you need to really show her. You have to express you love to the world, stand on top of the lab, shouting "I LOVE SARA SIDLE!" That is what she wants. She knows how much you love her and mean to her. But she needs more. Tell Ecklie, that is what she wants. She doesn't want to live a lie," cried Catherine. Why was it so hard for him to see that? That Sara wanted him to tell! That was all. That Sara felt like Grissom didn't fully love her enough to be open with people and say that they were dating. Hell half of the lab already knew about the two of them, so what difference if a few other people knew. It's not like it was a big secrete.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked Catherine quietly. "I have tired. I don't know how to express my love openly for Sara. She knows this…..What should I do?"

"Just make an effort. I know you have but a bigger one," replied Catherine. For a second she looked down at her lap thinking of ideas that Grissom could do, then it hit her like a stone in the face. "You should propose!" cried clapping her hands. "Yes you should propose!"

Grissom began to shake his head sadly at this, "I don't know Cath…"

"Oh come off of it Gil! You love Sara and want to spend the rest of your life with her, right? Then what's so wrong with proposing. I know you and Sara are not on good terms with each other at the moment but that is not the point. Sara still loves you. You proposing would be the something she had been waiting for. The true sign that you loved her."

Was Catherine really right? If he did propose to Sara, would she say yes? Would she really come back into his life again? Grissom had thought about marrying Sara for a long time now, ever since the fire. He had wanted to. But he didn't want to scare her away or even himself. It had been too early but now, it that what it would take then he would. He would do anything to win her back.

Catherine flashed her pearly white teeth as Grissom, she was so happy! Grissom was going to propose!

* * *

Hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be the last chapter as well, I think. Not sure yet! But anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Here is Chapter 20 of Picking up the Ashes but do not worry it is not the last chapter, but 2nd last one.

* * *

Picking up the Ashes- Chapter 20

All heads looked up and watched as Grissom walked down the hallway of the lab, toward his office. The looks that he received weren't of their usual sympathy ones but of confused and bewildered ones. Grissom was not dressed in his usual attire of dark pants and button down shirts but of a tuxedo.

Today was the day where he would lay out of all his cards on the table for everyone to see. The day he was going to confess his undying love for Sara Sidle to everyone they knew and worked with. The day he proposed.

Grissom stood in the middle of his office, staring down at his cell, he was waiting for Catherine to call him and give him the clearing. Until then, he was supposed to sit in his office and wait.

He threw himself into the chair opposite of his desk and reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a black velvet box. He straightened his back as he open it up and stared down at the ring. Catherine had helped him pick it out. It was single sapphire stone on a white gold band. It was different but classic and beautiful like Sara.

As he stared down at the ring, thinking about all the things it symbolized, his cell began to buzz.

This made Grissom jump to his feet in surprise, dropping the ring onto the floor.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he flipped open his cell phone and got down on his knees to retrieve the ring which had bounced underneath his desk.

"Gil, we're ready. The semen is positive." Spoke Catherine into the phone.

"What?" asked Grissom as he slide his body underneath his desk.

"The SEMEN is positive."

"Catherine I have no fucking idea what you are talking about!" he cried as he bummed his head on the desk, trying to get out.

"Gil, the semen….Sara is on her way." She cried giving up on code talk. She had been in the break with the guys; it was half way through the shift. Sara had just come back from a scene. Catherine had told her that Grissom had wanted to see her. Sara on hearing this had made a face but after a moment just shrugged and nodded her head.

The plan was for Sara to go to Grissom office and find it locked, that is when he will come out behind her and get down on one knee.

"Okay, okay," spoke Grissom into the phone as he got to his feet and hung up, placing the ring back into his pocket.

* * *

As Sara stood up to leave, she noticed that everyone was looking back at her smiling.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"It's nothing," spoke Nick, trying to hide the smile that was curving on his face. He had known there was something going on between Sara and Grissom. And since they had broken up, the whole shift had known. Just a couple of days ago, Grissom had come to him, Warrick and Greg for help on how to propose and such. When it came to romance, Grissom was a little hopeless in Nick's option.

"No Nicky, what's up? Why are u all staring at me?" she asked, annoyed, her hands on her hips. She looked around the table at her fellow co-workers, her eyes narrowing.

"Sara, it's nothing!" spoke Warrick, placing at hand on the crook of her elbow. Sara looked down into Warrick's green eyes and eased up a bit.

"Okay," she whispered running her hand through her hair. "I guess I am just nervous to see Grissom that is all."

"Just go," spoke Catherine getting up from her seat and ushering Sara out the door.

Sara through the blonde a confused looked as she began to walk down the hall. Once Sara had turned the corner, Catherine turned back to the guys and smiled.

"Let's go!"

With that all four of them left the break room and followed Sara down the all. The half of the lab was buzzing about the proposal about to happening. At least the night shift half was. All the lab techs knew what was about to happen and casually left their stations as they noticed Sara walked by, heading in the direction of Grissom's office followed by Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick.

Not noticing the swarm of people behind her, Sara stopped in front of Grissom's office; letting out a deep breath before knocking.

There was no reply.

She knocked again, still no answer.

_He must be having a migraine_, through Sara to herself as she noticed the lights where all off inside. She knew how Grissom had to be in total darkness and silence when a powerful migraine came over him.

She tried knocking one more time, this time a little softer. "Grissom, it's me Sara," she cried into the door. "Cat said you wanted to see me."

Still no answer.

With a frustrated sigh, Sara reached out and tried the door knob. It was locked.

_Great_, thought Sara. Now what was she suppose to do? As she stared at the door, thinking of what to do next, music began to play over the announcements of the lab.

It was Collide by Howie Day, one of Sara's favourite songs playing softly. As she looked up at the ceiling surprised to hear music playing, she heard someone say her name.

"Sara."

With this, she turned around; facing away from the door.

"Grissom."

There he stood before her, his blue eyes piercing into her. There was a microphone in his hand.

"Sara," he spoke again, this time into the mic; Making his voice ring over the PTA in the lab. The whole lab could hear him now.

"Grissom, what the hell is going on?" she asked. Why was he dressed in a tuxedo and why did it seem like everyone was crowded around the two of them? What was he up to?

"Sara, shhh," replied Grissom taking a step towards her.

A blanket of silence fell over them for a moment before Grissom spoke into the microphone, talking to the lab but also to Sara.

"Sara Sidle," he began. "Everyone is the love of my life. She has been since the day I met her almost nine years ago, at a conference. She was as beautiful then as she is now. It might come to surprise to most of you that I, Dr. Gilbert Grissom am speaking these words to you, out loud. I know I come off as a very private person at times but there is something that I should had spoken out long, that couldn't wait any longer. I love you. Sara Sidle I am in love with you. You make me feel like a difference person. You don't make me feel like a loner or a creep. You make me feel loved and accepted. You bring out the depths of me that I have shown no one else, not even myself. I have made mistakes Sara. I know. That I wish I could take back but I can not." Grissom then took another step closer to Sara. This time he was only talking to her.

"I was scared Sara. Scared of what we had together. Scared that if I spoke it out loud and told someone that it would all be gone in a flash: our life together, you. And now I realized by keeping it all hidden and not telling, that it ruined us even more. I'm sorry Sara. I wish I could take it all back and agree with you. But I can not. However I can stand here and tell everyone who we work with how much I adore you. You are my sunshine in the morning. You bring to me brightness and light. You bring to me hope and a happiness I have never experienced before. You make me feel whole and excepted. Sara being around you, I feel like I don't have to pretend. I can be myself. My bug loving self, and you still love me. You accept my flaws and all. And that is what makes me love you. You are always there for me. Even when I am not the nicest to you. You see past all that though. When I look at you, I can't believe that you love an old man like me. I don't know why? You could have anyone and you choose me, that is why I love you. I might not always see the picture but you do, Sara Sidle. All the time. That is why I want to ask you this question. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that Grissom reached into his front pocket and pulled out the ring and dropped to one knee.

"Sara, Will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Here is Chapter 21 of Picking up the Ashes.

* * *

Picking up the Ashes- Chapter 21

"Sara, will you marry me?" the words rang through out the lab, fading into silence has the song came to an end. Everyone was waiting for Sara's answer.

She looked down at Grissom; his face staring up at her with patience, waiting for her response.

Sara bit down on her lower lip and looked away. This caught her off guard. Was Grissom, her Grissom really proposing and confessing his love for her right here in front of the whole lab to see, including Ecklie, who had just stepped out of his office and was making is way down the hall towards them. He didn't look to pleased.

"Gil, what are you doing?" asked in a whisper. She just couldn't believe this. Was she dreaming?

"Sara, will you marry me?" he repeated again, his blue eyes piercing into her.

"Gil come on, get up. Ecklie is coming," she spoke in panic. She didn't want Grissom to lose his job because of her, because of this. "Come on Grissom get up!" she cried, motioning with her hands. "Get up!"

Grissom did not mover from his position before her. He stayed kneeling, ring out, waiting.

Sara glanced up at the hallway, where Ecklie was coming down and back at Grissom. "Please baby, get up!" she whispered so only he could hear.

"Sara, he spoke again. His eyes and voice filled with emotion. "I am not moving, until you answer my question. Will you marry me?"

At this Sara stopped trying to get him up and looked deep into his eyes. They were so beautiful and raw at the moment; it made her want to cry. Of course she wanted to marry him. She had been waiting forever for him to say those words to her. Her body was screaming yes, yes I will marry you! But the words would not come out. Something was holding her back.

Just then Ecklie appeared, "Gil I don't know what you are doing or thinking. This is a criminal lab, not Oprah."

Grissom did not take his eyes off Sara as he spoke, "I am aware of that Conrad. But if you will excuse me, I am in the middle of something."

He then spoke only to Sara once again, "Sara I love you. And I know you do too. I can't live with out you. Please, marry me?"

"Alright," replied Sara softly, tears falling down her cheeks. "Alright Gilbert I will marry you!" A smile appearing on her face.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously, Yes Gil. I will marry you. I have missed you too!"

With that Grissom placed the ring on Sara's finger and stood up. Embracing her, they kissed. Their lips connecting in passion and longing.

With that the people busted into applauses and whistling.

"You're the MAN!" called someone who sounded a lot like Greg.


	22. Chapter 22

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

This will be the final chapter of Picking up the Ages. Thank you all for who have read and reviewed this story and added this story to their favourities.

* * *

Picking Up the Ashes- Chapter 22

The wedding was a quite affair; a small ceremony held at one of the many wedding chapels on the strip.

Tacky as it might seem, it was perfect for the two of them. Only their closet friends were there to witness this intimate moment between them; Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass.

"I can't believe this is happening!" spoke Sara as she glanced at her self in the mirror. "I can't believe I am getting married."

"Well start believing, because it's real!" smiled Catherine at Sara through the reflection of the mirror.

They were in a small dressing room; preparing.

Sara met Catherine's eye in the mirror and smiled back at her.

Catherine was her maid of honor, you could say. She had helped planed this evening event for her and Grissom. Both had not wanted a big fancy wedding just something intimate. That is where Catherine had come up with the idea of getting married at the wedding chapel. It was cheap and low key. No big planning had to be involved. Just a simple phone call and it was done.

It had been six weeks since Grissom had proposed in the middle of the lab. Now in the matter of minutes Sara would become Mrs. Grissom. Oh that sounded so weird to her. So formal, so grown up!

Sara tilted her head to the side and studied her self in the full length mirror. She was wearing a very simple by still elegant white satin floor length dress. It was a backless number with a plunging neckline. When Catherine had saw the dress in the window display of a store just a few days ago, she knew she had to buy it. It just screamed Sara. The dress hugged Sara's tall thin frame perfectly. The dress moved with her, with every step she took. It was love.

Her hair was pinned to one side by a simple white gold hair clip with a small diamond butterfly on it. It had been Catherine's on her wedding day so many moons ago. It was Sara's something borrowed. The rest of hair felling around her face in soft curls.

Her makeup which Catherine had done for her was simple and not heavy done. Only enhanced her natural beauty.

On her feet she wore silver sling backs that she had had in her closet since her senior prom; her something old.

Hidden beneath her dress, high up on her left thigh she wore a baby blue laced garter; her something blue and new. A treat later for Grissom…

There was then a knock at the door before it was pushed open slightly and Warrick pocked his head inside. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"I think so," replied Catherine glancing over at Sara.

Sara looked at Catherine and nodded her head. She was ready.

"Wow Girl, you look amazing!" cried Warrick running his eyes over Sara's body.

"Hey!" cried Sara smiling.

"What! It's true Girl! You are smoking!" he replied smiling at Sara. "But seriously Sara, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you," whispered Sara, blushing. She was not use to this attention.

Warrick then stepped into the room and hugged Sara.

As Catherine began to walk down the aisle, Brass looked towards Sara. " Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No," spoke Sara with a smile. "Why would I? I am marrying the man of my dreams."

Brass returned the smile and offered his arm to Sara. They were next. He was walking Sara down the aisle. Over the years that they had known each other, Brass had become a father figure to her.

* * *

Stairway to Heaven then began to play softly in the background as Sara stepped into sight.

They're eyes contacted immediately with one another as she began her slow walked towards him, standing at the front of the alter.

Grissom was dressed in a dark blue suit and powder blue tie. He looked dashing thought Sara.

Grissom swallowed hard, he couldn't believe this was happening. That they were about to become man and wife.

His eyes never left her as she approached him, giving him a shy smile. God she was stunning, he thought to himself as Brass offered her to him.

He took her hands in his. She stared up at him, eyes filled with emotion . The mister then began to speak.

As Grissom read out his vows to love and to honor her, in sickness and in health, tears fell down her cheeks, one by one. His voice filled with emotion as he went on to talk about the first day he met her and how he loved her ever since. After he was done, he took the ring from his Warrick, who he had asked to be his best man and set it on her finger. He then gave her hands a squeeze and brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly.

It was her turn now; she was nervous.

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath_. _At this, Sara opened her eyes and stared in to Grissom's deep blue ones. This gave her all the confidence she needed. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Gil, you complete me. You make me feel whole. I really didn't know what it was like to be loved until I met you." Sara licked the bottom of her lips before continuing on.

"You never seemed to give up on me, when everyone else had. You were there for me when I had fallen into a deep, dark mess. You were there with your hand out to me, pulling me to safety.

"You are my savor, my knight in shining armor. Without you by my side, I don't know where I would be. I love you, I love you, I love you with all my heart and more!" Sara spoke these words very slowly and carefully. Her eyes were bright with tears, as she looked up at the man she loved. He smiled back at her, he too was losing it.

"I will honor and be true to you everyday of my life. I take you to be my husband, Gil!" finished Sara, smiling. She took the ring and placed it on his finger.

"I am now proud to announce you man and wife!" cried the minister. "You may kiss the bride!"

Their friends burst into applauds and cries of joys as Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara's waist, pulling her close and crashed his lips to hers.

They had done it! They were married!

After a moment the kiss was broken and Grissom stared deep into Sara's dark eyes, which were welding up with tears once again. She smiled at him.

"Gil!" she whispered

"I'm Pregnant!"

The End!

* * *

And yes if you were wondering those were the same vows that were used in The Wedding. I was too lazy to write new ones.


End file.
